Special Investigation Squad: ICE
by Luna Revar
Summary: AU. 18 years-old Kuchiki Rukia was recruited to join the famous Sereitei Investigation Department and was put to the Special Investigation Squad: ICE (S.I.S:ICE). After meeting with a group of investigators and a certain 'cold' leader, she will accompany them to solve different cases, including her leader's past...?
1. Case One: Part I

**Ya hoo! I'm back with a new fic! I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE HitsuRuki pairing. AAAAND, this will be a new fic for them! I will try to cope Cold Bonds and this (Maybe Lavender, I felt so depressed when I know i needed to wait for another season for the second season of Buddy Complex.)**

**AU story unlike the usual. :D:D:D Decided to go with the mystery/detective/investigations/police theme. I'm making Shiro very very cold and unemotional for the time being. Well, who doesn't like a cold and sexy Shiro who gives you the glare all the time? (Maybe it's just me lol)**

**Hopefully I can survive this. T^T**

**Love, Luna**

**Warning: Mature contents in this story. Might contain gore, angst and y'know. -winkwink-**

* * *

**Case One**

_**Part I**_

* * *

"Hah... -cough-" Blood soaked his clothe as he looked at the sight in front of him with disbelieve. He pressed his gloved right hand against the blood dripping wound, his already black glove becoming darker due to the red substance invading it. Lips quivering and eyes trembling to stay open, he leaned against the wall beside as support. "Fuck... Momo..." He scrunched his eyebrows and gritted him teeth, sending piecing glare at the women standing a few metres away from him, pointing a pistol in his direction.

Her hands were shaking and her eyes were wide. "I'm sorry Shiro-chan... I'm sorry... Sorry... I must obey Aizen-sama... Aizen-sama..." Her lips slowly curved upwards at the mention of the name. She grinned. "Aizen-sama will definitely love me more after this!" Pink tinted her cheeks. She looked so... sadistic.

"Hinamori-kun, do it." A shadow behind her commanded the emotionally unstable girl.

_Bang._

"Agh!" The speedy bullet pierced through his shoulder, ripping the muscles and cracking the bone at the impact. Blood gushed out immediately as he fell on the ground. The floor was filled with red liquid blending with the rain water."-cough- w..why..." He coughed out the blood in his lungs.

"Why? Because I care about you, Shiro! Aizen-sama said so!" She laughed.

His vision became blur. "Let's go, Hinamori-kun." The shadow said.

"Yes, Aizen-sama!" She said cheerfully and dropped the gun. The pistol hit the wet floor, sliding beside the injured male. The two figures turned around and walked away, shoes hitting the floor with splashing sounds.

"Ai...zen..." He clawed the gound. And everything became pitch black.

* * *

The 18-year old petite female bit her lower lips. She fiddled with the hem of her clothings as she stood outside the room nervously. It is Kuchiki Rukia first day of work in the Sereitei Investigation Department, one of the best Investigation Department in the whole of this country. After graduating from the training school with top grades, she was hired to join one of the best Investigation squad at a young age of 18. With no experience whatsoever, she was very nervous and excited for her first day at work.

Rukia inhaled a breath and held her head high. She timidly knocked the door twice, opening it slowly.

"Erm..." She peek behind the door.

"Ah! The newcomer!" A busty blonde women came into sight. (With her chest covering most of Rukia's vision of course.) She dragged the raven-haired girl by the wrist.

"W-wai-!" Rukia stuttered and she was standing in the middle of the room in seconds. She looked down and realized that she was standing behind a seated man, who turned his chair around to look at her. She blushed. The guy have pure white hair that spiked up at the back while his fringe covered a side of his forehead. He stared at her with that stoic expression. His teal eyes observing her every movement.

Rukia shut her eyes tight and bowed, "I'm Kuchiki Rukia, and I will be join here today! Please take care of me!"

"Rukia-chan, yes?" The blonde before hugged her shoulder with one arm. "I'm Matsumoto Rangiku! Call me Rangiku!" She introduced. "That orange-haired guy is Kurosaki Ichigo!" She pointed towards the guy leaning against his chair and waving.

"Sup." He grinned.

"And that guy with glasses is Ishida Uryuu!" Ishida adjusted his glasses.

"Nice to meet you." He said with a serious tone.

"Aaand this," She pointed to the white-haired guy infront of her. " Is the leader of the squad, Hisugaya Toushiro." He made no reaction as he continued to look at her. Rukia held her breath. So this is the prodigy that everyone was talking about. He became a member of the investigation squad at a young age of 16. It was four years since then. _He should be 20 this year... _They said that he solved countless of murder, kidnapping and other types of cases. He turned his chair back, his back facing her once again. Rukia looked at him with awe, she will be working with the famous prodigy... She gulped.

"Welcome to Special Investigation Squad: ICE, Rukia-chan!"

* * *

Rukia sank into her seat and fidgeted uncomfortably. The atmosphere was kind of awkward, not because of the members. They were welcoming and gave her sincere smiles. It was the leader that was the cause. Ever since she entered the meeting room, all he did was to stare at her and turned away. He never even acknowledge her once. Rukia sighed softly, was her greeting too weak that he looked down on her instantly? She bit her lower lips and chewed on it softly.

"Ah, Rukia-chan, this should be your first case. We are discussing on the case now." Matsumoto who sat beside her whispered to her. Rukia nodded lightly and looked towards the leader. He was leaning back against his chair comfortably with his right leg over his left, looking at a piece of paper he was holding. His other hand was spinning a pen with incredible skills.

"Let's continue." He said monotonously, speaking for the first time since she entered the room. Rukia sat up straight and took out a her favourite chappy pen and a notebook, ready to write down notes pertaining to the case. This is her first case after all, so no screw ups allowed.

"The victim, Clara Suzuya, 17 years-old. Went missing at around 10.45 p.m last night. Another two victims, Fujiyoka Miki and Mitsuki Haruno, 18 and 17 years-old respectively, also went missing last night. Fujiyoka Miki was gone at around 9 p.m last night and Mitsuki Haruno at estimated time 11.54 p.m." Rukia wrote the details feverishly, trying to catch up with the sentences.

"Ain't the timing a little too close?" Ichigo asked. Rukia subconsciously nodded, agreeing to it after thinking about it.

"There is a reason why they joined all three cases together for us." He looked up for a moment before looking down at the paper again. "Their last seen locations, are about an hour apart from each other."

"Is this...?" Matsumoto frowned.

Ishida pushed his glasses up and continued,"Yes, this is most probably a kidnapping case." He revealed. Kid-napping-case. Rukia noted down. She drew a arrow beside, and wrote 'most probably'.

"That was what I thought of as conclusion." He stood up and rolled his shoulder. Toushiro grabbed the coat that was on his chair and slipped it on. "Three groups. Kurosaki will go to Fujiyoka Miki's workplace. Ishida to Mitsuki Haruno's last location, the convenience store located near her house. And..." He turned toward Matsumoto and Rukia.

"Matsumoto and the newcomer will accompany me, to Clara Suzuya's house. Get as many informations as you can. Report if you're done."

"Yes sir." They said simultaneously. Rukia blinked and looked around.

"Ah! Yes sir!" She stood up hastily. She took a deep breath and calmed her beating heart. She was excited, but nervous at the same time. She can't screw up her first mission.

_Let's do this, Rukia._

**End of Case One: Part I**

**How was it? My first time attempting this genre. Sooooo afraid that I would screw things up. _ **


	2. Case One: Part II

**arghhhhhhh cracking my brain to think of some crimes to write. I regretted not watching enough Detective types of shows. D: I think I will update SIS:ICE slower than Cold Bonds. Need the time to think... **

**One way to help me. PM me/Review your ideas for some of the cases and maybe I can add them into what I thought of... That would be really helpful! **

**-Luna**

**Warning: Slight gore, bloody, and cursing. And maybe lemonzxc. (I know you guys like it) For the entire story. May or may not appear in certain chapters.**

* * *

_**Case One**_

**Part II**

* * *

**Date: 25th April 2014**

**Time: 3:47 P.M**

**Location: Clara Suzuya's House**

The engine of the car slowed down as the vehicle came to a halt. The trip was weird to Rukia. It was not awkward, but she was just curious. How can Matsumoto talk to the unemotional leader without feeling afraid or speechless? His stare with his deep, cerulean eyes was enough to make her really submissive. But during the trip, the busty blonde was creating conversations after conversations to him. For example, she would tell him about her shopping trip yesterday and how she couldn't choose the right dress. And all he answer was. "Not my problem." She would just laugh and continue on her story. This women is amazing.

"Get out, we're here." He said with no emotion as he removed the car key and unbuckled the seatbelt. Rukia immediately fumbled with the seatbelt and took her bag clumsily, stepping out of the car hastily. He pressed the doorbell of the house a few times.

"Y-yes...?" A timid and sad voice said behind he half opened door. She looked like she was in her forties and have the exact same brown hair as Clara Suzuya. She have the caucasian features, sharp nose and light skin colour. Maybe she is eurasian...

Toushiro took out a card from his pocket and raised it towards her through the gate. "We are from the investigation department, are you Clara Suzuya's mother?" He asked directly.

The women recoiled a little and her eyes became watery at the mention of her daughter's name. "Y-yes... I'm Clara's mother..."

"Can we enter for questioning?" He asked monotonously, retreating his arm and putting his ID card back into his pocket.

"...Sure..." She replied and her voice cracked slightly. The gate opened and he walked in casually. Matsumoto nudged the petite girl.

"Rukia-chan, since it's your first case, just watch how our leader do all the things. I will guide you along, okay?" She smiled. Rukia nodded. Since she have no experience in a real case, she need to watch and learn how professionals deal with all these kind of things. Even though she scored an almost perfect grade for the stimulation test, it doesn't mean that she can do the same in reality.

"Yes, Rangiku-san."

"Matsumoto, search the victims room and find any evidence." He ordered.

"Yes Sir." She said and climbed the stairs towards the room. Rukia panicked for a moment, as she was not told to follow. That means that she have to stay with him.

After settling down at the dining table of the Suzuya household, Toushiro went straight to the point.

"Where was the last location the victim was at?" He asked, supporting his head with his hands.

"I... I saw her at home for the last time... she was going out... At around 10.30.." She said softly. Toushiro turned his head to glare at his subordinate. Rukia stood at attention immediately, but got his hint. She took out her pen and notebook and started to write down the informations.

"10? Isn't it... too late for a girl like her to go out?" He asked with a tinge of suspicion.

"I-it's common... That girl just wouldn't listen to me!" The mother looked away, as if avoiding the question.

"Who filed the report?"

"Me... She didn't come home and I thought that she was staying over at a friends house. I called all of her friends, but none of them know where she was... So i panicked and called the police..." She rubbed her thumb continuously on the handle of her cup.

"Any boyfriends or anything?"

"I-I don't know."

"What did you last talk to her about?" The women was kind of taken aback by that question.

"W-what did i take about? Usual things... i guess..." She gripped the handle of her cup so tightly that her hand became white.

"Oh? I think you are hiding something." He glared at her with his cold, piercing eyes.

"W-why would I?! I want to find my daughter too!" She half yelled. Rukia gulped. She don't know if she was watching a person being asked normally or a trapped person being interrogated by a beast.

"Let me guess." He stood up and walked towards the shaken lady, leaning against the table and looked down at her. "You fought with her." The women's eyes widened. "You were arguing with Clara Suzuya yesterday night. And she asked her so called boyfriend to bring her away from this house."

"How did you-!"

"Logic." He interrupted. "From what I can see, you are a control freak, Edeline Suzuya." Mrs Suzuya opened her mouth but just can't find the words to respond.

"You controlled her life so much that she became rebellious as she wanted more freedom. I guess your husband too huh?" He slowly removed the tortured cup from the women's death grip. Rukia mouth parted and looked at her new leader. How did he manage to guess all these by just a few sentence?

"I supposed that you too controlled his life. Not letting him use his own hard-earned money... Not allowing him to go out after work... and more. He should be having a affair now right?"

"That bastard don't deserve to have his own life!" She shouted out of sudden, then realized what she have done.

"Looks like I'm right. Where is your husband now?" He leaned in, giving her the commanding glare.

"H-He's on a business trip now." She stuttered.

"No. He's on a vacation with his affair now." He shot back to her.

The women suddenly broke down and sobbed miserably. "He made me like that! And Clara hates me now! She wanted to break our bonds!" She cried into her hands. "She said that she hated me. And my husband abandoned me because I'm too controlling... But it's because I love them..." Rukia looked at the women sadly. She could comprehend her feelings..

"Now tell me, what exactly happened after the fight?" Toushiro continued to bombard her with questions.

Mrs Suzuya calmed herself down to answer the question. "She trapped herself in her room... I wanted to apologize to her so i went to her room... But I heard her talking to someone. It's Kihara-kun i heard... It's her new boyfriend, I saw his face once when he fetched her home... He have black hair that was this long... He looks older than her and looks rich..." She used her trembling hands to show the description.

Black hair... Older than victim... Rich... Rukia wrote down those informations in her notebook.

"Oh? Rich?"

"He was driving a expansive looking white car... So I just interpreted that way." She sniffed.

"Thank you." He stood up. "We will inform you if there's news for your daughter."

"Please find her!" She begged.

"Sir! I found somethings" Matsumoto walked into the dining room, one gloved hand holding a book and the other holding a card while smirking.

Toushiro stared at the objects. Then his lips curled up slightly.

"Bingo."

* * *

"Sir, why did Mrs. Suzuya keep those informations?" Matsumoto asked as she stepped into the car. Rukia secretly thanked the busty women. That was what she was curious about for the whole time.

Toushiro pushed the car key into the key hole and twisted it and the engine came to life immediately after that. He glanced at the blonde women and tied his seat belt. "She is a prideful women." Rukia listened behind with wide and curious eyes. "She didn't want anyone to know that her husband cheated on her and her daughter hated her for her attitude. She thought that if the police knew about this, everyone would know. But no one gives a damn anyway." He said with no special emotions. Matsumoto just laughed hysterically.

"As expected from our leader. Not giving a damn about anything other than work and knowing everything just by small informations!" Matsumoto grinned.

"Shut it." He warned her and started to drive. Rukia bit her lips. She did not expect him to be so amazing. He's like a psychic that knows everything. This squad is even more amazing than she thought.

* * *

"Fujiyoka Miki was seen going into a car after her part-time job by her colleague. Then no one saw her ever since." Ichigo said.

"Similar to Mitsuki Haruno. The cashier of the convenience store saw her being pulled into a car forcefully by a black haired man." Ishida reported.

"Is the car white?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Yes."

"There is a high probability that all three are linked together." Matsumoto then spoke up. "In the victim's room, I found a diary and a name card. In the diary, it stated that she recently dated a man called Kihara Senju. The CEO of the Kihara company. And the card, is the name card of the guy."

"Kihara Senju, 23, became the CEO at such young age because of his father recent death and he was the only child." Rukia then spoke out. Everyone turned to her and looked at her weirdly. Toushiro just stared at the young women with his expressionless eyes.

"Did you google it?" Ichigo asked stepped forward and looked into her eyes.

"N-no.. I knew it..." Rukia replied timidly.

"You know him?" Ishida asked as he pushed his glasses.

"I have this talent... I can remember everything I saw before... That notebook I have is just a habit." She smiled sheepishly. "I saw his name and face on the news." Rukia had eidetic memory since she was 5. She would remember every details, pictures, scenes... everything. Every speck of actions were memorized by her.

"That's fuckin awesome..." Ichigo said in awe. "This means that every test and exams were clinch to you!"

"Kind of..." Rukia scratched her head.

"Enough. We need to go to that company as soon as possible. This Kihara guy is our prime suspect." Toushiro interrupted with his monotonous voice. "Matsumoto set the GPS to the Kihara Company. Let's go."

"Yes~ Sir." Matsumoto replied cheerfully.

* * *

**Date: 25th April 2014**

**Time: 5:08 P.M**

**Location: Kihara Company entrance**

"Ya, we would like to speak to the CEO." Ichigo leaned against the counter and grinned.

"I'm sorry, our boss doesn't speak to guests." The women answered.

"What if we are police?" Ishida raised his ID card to her face.

Rukia gulped, this is the beginning of the chase.

* * *

**End of Case One: Part II**

* * *

**Omg I did quite badly in this D:D:D:D:D: I've always wanted to try writing crime related story and I've been researching one possible plots for crimes and mysteries. But I'm quite bad at developing the story... So I need help! Please review or PM me for ideas! But this is the first case.. It's supposed to be simple right? **


	3. Case One: Part III

**Trying my best right now. After writing and reading so many stories I think my English improved. (Proud :D) My composition marks were way better and I was so happy. :) Doing my best! And I hope people will appreciate it D:. Some people may dislike my story, due to the weird plot(to some people) and it's not a clear cut HitsuRuki. It will not come so soon but eventually due to Shiro's attitude and past. People needs time to change direction eh? **

**Enjoy the story and pardon my poor English!**

**-Luna :D**

**Warning: Slight rape scene in this chapter.**

* * *

_**Case One**_

**Part III**

* * *

**Date: 25th April 2014**

**Time: 5:11 P.M**

**Location: Kihara Company's CEO Office**

"What can I help with the police?" Kihara Senju, a middle-aged man with wavy black hair asked with a smile behind his desk. The investigators were all standing around the room with their leader seated in front of their suspect.

"We recently received reports that three young adults were missing." Toushiro leaned against the flexible chair comfortably and crossed one leg over the other. He played with the ring on his right hand as if not giving a damn about anything. The CEO just smiled as usual and interwined his fingers, supporting his head with them.

"What is that got to do with me?" He asked, giving a 'I'm innocent' vibe. Toushiro raised his hands to the back and Matsumoto immediately handed him a folder. He took it and flipped to certain pages. The cold man threw the folder on the desk, the pieces of papers sliding towards Kihara. The CEO looked down at the papers and his expression immediately changed.

"I suppose you know these girls."

He returned to his smiling face and replied, "Yes. But their disappearance doesn't involve me." The leader immediately put down his leg and leaned forward.

"Oh? Then what do I have here?" He held the name card in between his fingers. Kihara frowned and stared at the object.

"I said I knew them. Having my name card doesn't make me involve in this." He said seriously, glaring at the white-haired man.

"We have eye witnesses. Saying that you were with them last night." Matsumoto spoke out, crossing her arms under her large breasts. Rukia then noticed the black-haired man clenching his fist as he looked at the folder.

"You guys are saying nonsense. I was at home all the time yesterday." He spat.

"Do you have an alibi?" Ishida asked.

"My maid can be my alibi! Now get out, before I call my lawyer!" He warned viciously. Toushiro just stared at the man with his unemotional cerulean eyes. Rukia could hear Ichigo whispering things like "What a troublesome son of a bitch." and she couldn't help but agree. They have the evidence and yet he didn't want to admit. Their leader stood up suddenly and raised his hands, giving a handshake.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, Kihara-san." Rukia blinked a few times, so is he letting him go?!

"Get your facts right before accusing others!" The CEO reprimanded and shook his hands. Toushiro then turned and walked towards the exit while motioning his team to leave. At the lobby, Rukia couldn't help but ask.

"Uhmm... We have the evidences... Why couldn't we apprehend him?" She asked everyone in general. She expected Matsumoto to answer her but surprisingly, her leader replied.

"Reasons. We will need to work extra hours tonight, so be prepared." He said without turning his head. She could hear Matsumoto and Ichigo groaning about the extended work hours. Rukia frowned confusingly. He didn't even answer the question...

* * *

**Date: 25th April 2014**

**Time: 10:14 P.M**

**Location: Unknown**

"Shit!" The angry man kicked the chair, sending it flying towards one of the girls. "How did they know!"

"Eeep!" The girl shrieked through the cloth in her mouth as she narrowly avoided the object. The man glared at the women with a furious look and stomped towards her.

"Who gave you the rights to shriek!?" He kneel down and picked up the girl by her long hair, pulling her face towards his own angry one. "You stupid bitch!" He smacked her face and the sound echoed throughout the room. The girl's face met the floor as she sobbed miserably. "Stop crying... you know I hated it when you cry..." He placed his hands on her stinging cheeks and rubbed them soothingly with a sudden change of attitude. "Now come... I shall make love to you..." He grinned maniacally as he pulled the girl to the middle of the room. The other two girls just cowered at the side, afraid that if they do anything, he will punish them too.

The girl struggled against his pull. "Stop struggling!" He threw her and hovered over her body. "Now... Let me fuck you." He started to rip the clothings of the women as she cried. He grapped one of her breast and started to lick the other. "Hah... Miki... I've wanted to do this to you for soooo long... But you broke up with me..." He then removed his suit. "I love you Miki..." He unzipped his pants and revealed his erection. The girl looked at him with a pleading look as tears flowed down her face. He kissed her neck as he fondled with her breasts and grind against her. The girl never felt so disgusted in her entire life.

"Hmm... So this is why you abducted them..." An amused voice said behind him. The maniac shot up and turned around, spotting a certain white-haired man sitting on a chair and holding a camera.

"How did you-!" Kihara stood up and yelled. Toushiro stuffed the small camera into his pocket and stood up.

"You're stupid, that's all." He taunted the mentally unstable man. The door opened as the team entered, pointing guns towards the man.

"Stop moving!" Ishida warned. Toushiro put a hand up, motioning them to lower their firearms. Kihara took out a gun pointed it towards the leader.

Bang!

Rukia eyes widened as she covered her mouth. But shockingly, Toushiro dodged the bullet easily and charged forward. He kicked the man's hand and the pistol fell to the ground. Kihara attempt a punch but failed when Toushiro moved to the side and captured his arm and twisted it. Kihara groaned and Toushiro kicked his back, making him fall face flat on the ground.

Rukia immediately went to the victims and helped them up, along with the rest of the squad. She took a glance at the commotion and started to stare at the moving figure. Toushiro was moving so swiftly, dodging every attack as if he's playing with the pervert.

"YOU BASTARD!" The furious male stood up and charged at the leader. Rukia watched the scene with awe and realized the others were smirking. They knew that their leader was capable in this area, that's why they lowered their guns. He is not only a genius, but very, very good at martial arts. She could feel her heart beating fast at the fight. Rukia turned back to the scene and her eyes widened. What was that?

For a moment, she saw the cold leader's eyes turned from his usual cerulean coloured iris to a bright yellow colour. It then returned to normal in a split second. She looked around, and it seemed like no one noticed it. What happened...?

Toushiro decided to not play any longer and did a jump kick in his face. That move made the man unconscious. "Reflect in jail, fucker." Toushiro glared downwards at the man.

"Mission accomplish eh?" Matsumoto grinned.

"Yes." Toushiro replied, as police officers started to enter the room and captured the culprit.

Rukia eyes followed the leader that was walking out of the room. She still didn't understand what just happened. But she decided to shrug it off, thinking that it was her mind playing tricks on her. But never was she so wrong.

* * *

_"What?" Rukia bit her lips._

_"We are going to this abandoned building." Toushiro said cooly as he drove the car. He tossed his phone to the back and Rukia barely caught it. She stared at the screen along with Ishida and Ichigo sitting beside her. There was a red dot that kept on blinking on a map._

_"I see." Ishida said as he pushed his glasses up. Rukia still looked confused, why are they going there? Then she realized..._

_"I placed a tracker on the inside of his sleeve." Rukia then understood everything. While shaking hands, he slipped the tracker underneath with fast speed. She was surprised at how prepared and how fast he thought of a easier solution, to track the culprit down and catch him doing the act. This way, they will have real conclusive evidence with them._

_"Smart ass." Ichigo grinned._

_"Shut the fuck up." Toushiro growled back._

* * *

**Date: 26th April 2014**

**Time: 11:10 A.M**

**Location: Sereitei HQ, Squad ICE Meeting Room**

"Ah Toushiro-kun, you were so awesome yesterday!" Matsumoto grinned.

"He's stupid, leaving evidence around clumsily just because he couldn't control his hormones. That's why it was easy." He replied without concern as he used his phone.

"But Toushiro, I'm glad that you placed a tracker on that bastard! He just stupidly led us to the location." Ichigo laughed. Rukia smiled as she looked at the white-haired male. She definitely admired him. He was so amazing and she hoped she could become like him in the future. Matsumoto turned towards the raven-haired girl and smiled brightly.

"Oh, Rukia-chan. Your first case was a success! Great work!" Matsumoto hugged the petite girl.

"Rangiku-san..." She tried to pushed the busty women away so that she would not suffocate her with her breasts. "I did not do much... Most of the time I just watched..." She replied sheepishly.

"You helped us gathered informations with your awesome memory! That's awesome for a beginner!" Ichigo praised.

Rukia scratched her head shyly.

"Rukia-chan, Welcome officially to our squad!"

* * *

**Case One, Finished**

* * *

**WEEEEEEEE I'M DONE WITH THE FIRST CASE! First cases are suppose to be simple and easy right? I shall work hard in the next cases! (and develop the relationship huhuhuh) Please help me to improve! Suggest ideas by PMing me or review to make the story more exciting!**

**Love ya.**


	4. Case Two: Part I

**I'm really enthusiastic on writing this! I've wrote chapter three earlier and just to say, I didn't upload it immediately as I don't wanna rush things eh? The chapters will come slow and steady. ;D (This means the rest of the chapters will be written earlier but not uploaded immediately.)**

**Even though I said that I would write this slowly... D:D:D:D:**

**Case Two! Start!**

**-Luna**

**Warning: If you're uncomfortable with rape, lemons, detailed explanations of gory stuffs, I advice you to skip certain parts. **

* * *

_**Case Two**_

**Part I**

* * *

_"Lec... Please..." The girl cried as she put both hands in front of her, trying to stop the male from coming closer. She dragged her feet back, slowly moving backwards. While the guy took small steps towards her. "You can restart! Just turn in!" She yelled with a hint of desperation. Lady luck was not with her sadly, she tripped over a rock hidden in the tall grass on the heel of her feet and crashed onto the ground. The male she was avoiding hovered over her._

_"No... It's too late... I killed someone! But you saw it too... I'm sorry Lila..." He apologized as he took out the bloody knife with his gloved hands. He covered her mouth and eyes with his large hand and the poor girl struggled against the hold. But he was just stronger than her. He slowly pulled up her shirt slightly, to expose her flat stomach. "...I'm sorry." He said again as his eyes turned watery. He drove the already stained knife slowly into her abdomen, muscles ripped apart and intestines were pierced. The girl's screams were muffled by his hand. Blood oozed out slightly as he could hear the pain she was experiencing. _

_"MMMMF!" The pain was excruciating, and the worst part was that she was covered in darkness and don't even have the rights to yell out her pain. As the knife reached its maximum, he removed it and blood started to escape more this time. _

_"I'm sorry..."_

* * *

**Date: 24th May 2014**

**Time: 12:18 P.M**

**Location: Sereitei HQ**

After joining this department, Rukia's experience in her squad really allowed her to gain many experiences. She had a few cases with the squad, but none of them were too serious except her first one, which involved kidnapping and raping. But luckily, after that case was resolved, the victims were given medical and psychological treatments and all of them are now ongoing with their own normal lives. She could never forget the victim's mothers face, when her daughter finally returned home. She was so glad and relieved that she cried. Her daughter teared too, as they had their first hug after many years of conflict. That made Rukia happy, as they could finally resolved their internal problems.

The petite girl was currently roaming around the headquarters as there is no current cases going on. She realized that she didn't have the chance to look around this big building. She heard from her envy friends that the building have many facilities (they said hot guys too, but she ignored that.). They had swimming pools, gym, training area, shooting range, bar, and many other facilities that usually don't appear in a police headquarters. So she decided to take her free time to roam around this gigantic building. She went to the bar (which was classy) and the shooting range(huge), and they truly amazed her. All these made her really glad that she chose this career path, where she could help people and enjoy such things.

A thunder roared and shocked the happy girl. She walked towards the full length window at the lift area on the 20th floor, and notice grey clouds forming and started to cover the bright sun. It is going to rain soon. She sighed and decided to continue her personal tour around the building. Her next stop is the training area, where she was pretty sure she will spend many time in. Rukia always looks for spaces for improvements, and she felt that her combat skills were only okay. She slowly opened the door to the room, and noticed that the lights are on. _Is there someone training now? _She took a peek into the large room.

The petite girl gasped lightly as her face turned to beetroot. Her cold leader was currently training in there. But that's not the point. He was shirtless. He only wore a track pants to cover himself. Rukia stared at his body, perfect abs and muscled chest. Biceps and triceps tensing up at every punch on the punching bag. There were two scars, one on the right side of his abdomen and the other on his shoulder, but they were not imperfections. They were the one who completed his perfect body. The way his sweat shined under the light and his white hair flies should be considered illegal. Rukia bit her lower lip and could feel her heart beat growing faster the more she admires him.

"What are you doing." That voice snapped her out of her trance. She realized that she was staring too obviously, and the male was staring at her with his uninterested eyes. She blushed even more as she was caught in her act (staring openly at a sexy shirtless guy).

"I-I was touring around!" She shut her eyes tightly to avoid any embarrassment. "Sorry for e-entering while you were training!" She bowed apologetically.

Toushiro just draped a towel around his shoulders and took a huge gulp of water. Rukia stared as a trail of water escaped from the side of his mouth. She then mentally slaps herself. _Bad Rukia, stop staring! _"This place don't belong to me, you are free to enter whenever you like." He took a seat on the bench and leaned his head against the wall.

"Y-yes." Before she can shut her mouth, "Sir, why are you still training yourself? You are already amazing..." Shit. She smacked her hands to her mouth.

She expected him to look at her weirdly, but surprisingly, he just smirked and looked at her with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"I'm not amazing." He paused. "I'm a _beast_." The last part came out softly but Rukia heard it. She cocked her head, confused. And before she could even ask, someone appeared behind.

"Toushiro! New case!" Ichigo appeared behind her. "Ah Rukia is here too, let's go."

She stared at the leader as he wore his shirt and walked towards the exit.

_Beast?_

* * *

**Date: 24th May 2014**

**Time: 2:04 P.M**

**Location: Forest outside Karakura Town**

"Victim, Lila Campbell, was found dead in the middle of the open grassland in the forest. She died from extreme blood loss at around 7:35 P.M" Nemu, one of the forensics reported. "Only wound is on the middle of the abdomen. No other injury or bruises."

Rukia stared at the scene, frowning. This is her first murder case and it was already so strange. "Seems like she was taken care of neatly, considering the roses and the stainless dress. It made her look like she died peacefully." Matsumoto said as she put on the rubber gloves. She was right. The victim was wearing a plain white dress with a small stain in the middle which was bloody red and there were many red roses surrounding her. Her hands were holding to a single stalk of white rose and this whole scenario looks so beautiful, yet deadly.

"She did not die peacefully. Look at her face. There were trails of dried tears. And her eyes were swollen." Ishida took a closer look, trying not to interfere with the crime scene.

There was something that bothered the raven-haired girl badly. Something... was wrong about this crime scene. "They said that she died from blood loss... But there is no blood anywhere near her..." Rukia spoke out her mind.

"Maybe she was killed somewhere else." Ichigo suggested. Matsumoto nodded, agreeing with that sentence.

"This was really set up nicely, if the killer wanted to make it beautiful, why would he decorate her on a pool of bloody mess?" Matsumoto answered. Their thinking were logical, but it still bothered her, a lot. Rukia turned to their leader, and noticed him kneeling beside the bed of roses, observing intently. He was frowning deeply. _Is he bothered by the same thing as me?_

And this was the beginning of Rukia's first murder case.

* * *

**End of Case Two: Part I**

* * *

**Hmm. Yep.**


	5. Case Two: Part II

**phew. Studied my dose of physics today, so I'm back to write! **

**Come on, PM me for ideas! D:**

* * *

**Case Two**

**Part II**

* * *

"Hitsugaya-sama, I will take the body back to the lab for further information and a proper autopsy result. Mayuri-sama wanted to look at the body." Nemu reported. Toushiro stood up from his kneeling position and nodded.

"Thanks, call me if there is any extra information." He replied while twirling a stalk of red rose from the scene in his gloved hand. "I'm sure that Kurotsuchi will want to check on this." He then handed her the bloody flower. The 'robotic' girl looked at him skeptically but still took it. She then commanded her team to recover the corpse, leaving the scene only with a field of roses. The forensic team soon left and squad ICE was allowed to investigate the scene.

Rukia immediately glued her eyes to the roses. "Sir... There is no place that grows roses in this area..." She looked up to her superior. Toushiro just crossed his arms and looked down at the girl kneeling. Rukia felt so small by his stare, so intimidated. She bit her lower lip.

"Maybe the culprit bought them?" Ichigo spoke, suggesting a possible solution.

"Maybe the victim bought it?" Matsumoto then added on. Ishida then glared at her.

"So you are suggesting that it was a suicide?" He questioned her answer. Matsumoto just grinned and scratched her head. "It's impossible. Looking at the set-up, this crime scene was definitely created after death. It's impossible to do all these while you are stabbed and bleeding heavily. She was changed into a white dress, which did not show the excessive bleeding, so someone definitely changed her into this dress after her bleeding calmed down and she will be most probably dead." He pushed his glasses up as a habit after he finished speaking out his logic.

Matsumoto just pouted and glared at him. "Alright, alright." She gave a small whiny voice.

The orange-top laughed at the side. "Rangiku-san, you can never beat Ishida with brains. No one could. Maybe only Toushiro can?" He teased the blonde-haired women.

"I bet you thought of that too..." She mumbled, still pouting.

"I think the culprit bought it. There is a florist located just outside this forest, which is not that far." Rukia said while remembering all the details in her brilliant brain. They drove past the shop previously after all.

"Oh! I found something!" Ichigo yelled. The team went to him to find out. There was a few pairs of shoe prints on a dry soil, leading away from the scene. The shoe print was rather huge, thus Rukia deduced that it belonged to a male. It was raining yesterday, thus the weather was humid. The soil would be muddy, and would dry at about noon.

"All of you will go to the florist," Toushiro spoke suddenly. "I... will handle the rest." He the changed his focus elsewhere.

"You sure? One of us could have joined you." Ichigo suggested.

"Shut it. Go now." The leader spat. Ichigo frowned and whispered something like _damn kid acting all high and mighty._ Rukia stared and the figure walking away. From what she could observe since she joined, he liked to work alone most of the time. He was a lone wolf, hunting for preys himself. Like finding evidences and the culprit himself and only shares his findings once he found the perfect time. This made her remember, was this why he called himself a _beast_?

* * *

The bustling streets of Karakura Town never once failed to bring a smile to the petite girl's face. The colours, the noises that brought the liveliness of this town and the variety of things available. The tall, advance building of the Sereitei Investigation Department could be seen from any angle. It kind of makes her proud to be able to work there. They entered the small shop that says 'Red Florist'. Once she stepped a foot in the shop, Rukia was amazed by the aroma of flowers. The scent was a blend of different types of flowers, lavender, roses, chrysanthemum and more. Even though there are various types of flowers, she knew that roses were the shops specialty.

"How may I help you?" A old lady walked towards them and Rukia presumed that she is the owner.

"Good afternoon, we are from the investigation department, police for short." Matsumoto took out her ID card. "Can we take a look at your order list for 'Red roses'? We suspect that it is related to a case."

The old lady smiled and walked back to the counter. "Sure, please wait for a moment."

She then took out a booklet in the drawer. "Here."

Ishida took then booklet and scanned through it. "Were there any who bought the roses at a large quantity yesterday or today?"

"Yes... there were three. My son sent it to their addresses. Here..." She flipped the book and pointed at three different addresses.

Rukia on the other hand was marveled by a particular rose, it has mixed colors. "What are you looking at Rukia?" Ichigo went beside her to check out.

"That rose is special, it's not grown like that. We added coloring to its water, making it absorb the color." the old lady laughed.

"Thank you, Madam. We will be back if we need anything else." Ishida said as he motioned the team to leave. Rukia cast one last smile at the kind old lady and exited the shop.

* * *

_"Shiro-chan!" a familiar voice called. "Why are you grinning?" Toushiro snapped out of his ecstasy and turned to face his childhood friend/crush/colleague/teammate. Toushiro just curved his lips up and looked at her. "Ah, that face!" Momo clapped her hands as she realized his emotions._

_"Whenever there is something to solve or uncover, I just can't help but to feel the excitement." He then looked back to the scene. _

_"This case is almost impossible eh? But I know you can do it!" She cheered him on._

_"Thanks Momo!"_

"-tsugaya." Toushiro stared at the ground blankly. "Sir Hitsugaya?" He blinked and escaped his trance. A police officer was trying to gain his attention.

"Yes?" Toushiro turned his head towards the officer.

"I've brought back informations on the shoe print as you requested." The officer handed him a piece of paper. Toushiro took the piece of paper and walked away.

"Thanks." He said as he waved the paper in the air and strolled away. Those memories, he could never forget them. The whitey sighed and shook off the thoughts. Those cursed memories... how he wanted to burn them away to ashes.

* * *

**Date: 24th May 2014**

**Time: 4:45 P.M**

**Location: Karakura Town Street 13**

"Maaan! We went to three houses for the past two hours and still got nothing!" Ichigo whined. He was right, all the houses that they went bought the roses for either as a gift or as decorations.

"Let's just hope that this last one is the one." Matsumoto exhaled a sigh as she said. "I don't want to work overtime."

They stood outside a rather huge house, and Ishida pressed the door bell.

"Yes?" A voice appeared through the speaker.

"We are the police. Can we ask a few questions?"

"Oh, sure." The communications were then shut off and the doors opened, revealing a young male. "How may I help you?"

"Mister, Did you buy a large quantity of roses recently?"

The male's face immediately brightened up. "Yes, I did." He looked happy when roses were mentioned.

"Where are they?"

"It's the anniversary of my wedding. So I prepared something for my wife." He showed them in. The living room was filled with red roses and there were unlighted candles around. It created a really romantic atmosphere. "I'm so excited to show her!" He said gleefully.

"Uh... Thanks. We will go now..." Ishida said awkwardly.

Things really did not go as planned.

* * *

Rukia sighed. No lead today and they went to four houses (which are quite far away from each other) and they got nothing. Nothing at all for their hard work. She carried her handbag and waited for the lift. At least she get to go home and rest now...

"Rukia!" A familiar voice called out. Rukia turned behind to find a certain orange head waving to her. "Going home?"

Rukia nodded. "Yes, I hope tomorrow will be better." She sighed sadly. "You?"

Ichigo grinned. "Well, things will get better! I'm going to have dinner with my girlfriend, join us?" He invited generously.

Rukia immediately shook her head. "No no! I couldn't possibly interrupt your date!" She inwardly winced. She don't even have a boyfriend.

"Inoue will be happy to make a new friend! Now come!" He insisted.

And thus, Kuchiki Rukia was forced to be a light bulb on someone else's date.

* * *

**End of Case Two, Part II**

* * *

**Cute Rukia is cute.**


	6. Case Two: Part III

**I'm not like Agatha Christie or anyone who writes amazing mystery stories. So don't expect too much from me. **

* * *

**Case Two**

**Part III**

* * *

"Ah, Hitsugaya. What are you looking for, since you entered my laboratory." The man with a grin that suited a maniac asked. The white-hair just glared at the forensic. Kurotsuchi Mayuri was a brilliant man, bright mind for science but a lunatic to most. But the male was quite normal in Toushiro's eyes.

"You know." Toushiro said plainly as he sat on the nearest chair. The scientist grabbed a folder a tossed it to him. Toushiro caught it effortlessly and opened it.

"Autopsy report is in there. And..." Kurotsuchi grinned. "I found something interesting." The leader raised a brow and leaned forward, arms on his knees. Kurotsuchi tapped on a piece of paper with his long nail as he laughed. "I found a blood that does not belong to the victim." He handed the paper to the leader. "I can't find the owner of this blood. I need his identity and compare." Toushiro took the paper.

"It's on the wound?" He asked.

"Yes, on the entrance."

Toushiro sighed and stood up. "It's dark, I'm going home. Thanks for the information." He waved.

"Hitsugaya, how was the pill?" The scientist asked out of a sudden. Toushiro halted his movements and turned back, narrowing his eyes.

"Useless." He spoke truthfully. The scientist scratched his chin like he's thinking deeply.

"is something missing...?" He then grinned. "I guess you have to let me test on you again."

Toushiro just glared back, his iris became yellow for a moment. "Next time." And then he was gone.

* * *

Things were not as bad as Rukia thought. Ichigo introduced her to his girlfriend, Inoue Orihime. She was kind and accepting, unlike those girlfriends who dislike their boyfriends to hang out with other girls. She was so cheerful and happy, the perfect girlfriend. She have a nice body and beautiful face too. Unlike Rukia, who was short, chubby and flat chested. Rukia can't help but to feel envious but yet admiring her at the same time.

"Kuchiki-san, I'm really glad to be friends with you!" Inoue cheered as she held Rukia's hand. "We can hang out sometime right?"

Rukoa gave a reassuring smile. "Definitely."

"Told ya." Ichigo smirked. "By the way Rukia. I've wanted to ask you but I can't find the right timing. Your family is the famous Kuchiki that manages the Kuchiki Cooperations right?" Rukia bit her lower lips, she knew they would ask sooner or later.

The petite girl nodded. "I'm not really close to anyone but my brother. He allowed me to stay alone in a cozy apartment. I'm really grateful for it."

"I'm sure he is a great man." Inoue smiled.

Rukia agreed. "Yes, he is." And smiled softly.

* * *

"Fuck!" He groaned, ripping the pillow sub-consciously and the cotton flew all over the room. He dug his nails into the pillow as his head was filled with pain.

_**Kill. Kill him**. _

"Shudup...!" He mumbled with agony, burying his face into the soft object.

_**He ruined your life, you should end his. **_

The voice inside him repeated the same few words over and over again. It was so torturous, he's starting to lose consciousness. No! He can't let the thing to take over him. He started to calm down, blocking off the voice. The voice laughed hysterically.

_**Come on, don't push me aside. I'm just t..ing...h..p..y...**_

The voice slowly drifted away and the male panted against his ripped pillow. "Woof!" A small white puppy jumped on the bed and nuzzled against his cheek. The puppy whined, as if knowing his owner's pain.

He turned his head to face the little creature, giving it a sad smile. "I'm alright, Hyou." But he dog knew he wasn't.

* * *

The white hair entered the office, his jacket draping over his shoulder. Everyone was already present and waiting for their leader's arrival. Toushiro plopped down on his chair after throwing his coat over it.

"I found something yesterday from the lab." He started. "But first, any leads?" His cold eyes scanned the room.

Matsumoto sighed, "Nothin'." She twirled her wavy blonde hair with her finger.

"Anyway, I-" He was abruptly interrupted when the door opened suddenly. Revealing a sweating and panting police officer.

"Sir Hitsugaya!" The officer took a deep breath. "We- a body was found!"

* * *

**End of Case Two, part III**

* * *

**D:**


	7. Case Two: Part IV

**Sup. I will try to add more details, but I'm not the kind who elaborate things much. So I will have to adjust my way.**

* * *

**Case Two**

**Part IV**

* * *

**Date:25 May 2014**

**Time: 12:45 P.M**

**Location: Forest outside Karakura Town**

"Two bodies found in the same forest. Fucking serious." Ichigo cursed as he ruffled his orange hair. Rukia glared at the corpse with disgust. It was repeatedly stabbed as there were many wounds visible. The eyes were opened wide and it seems like he died in misery. His expensive looking suit was soakes in dried blood with flies flying all over the body and it simply means, he smells horrible.

"He's a well known director. Hijikawa Sato. Rich and infamous for his attitude towards those who worked for him." Ishida read out from him tablet. "Well, seems like he got karma."

Matsumoto was pinching her nose all the way to avoid the horrendous smell. "Can we get out of here! It's so smelly." She hid behind the leader. Toushiro stared at the body, observing it carefully. He then went towards it and knelt down. "Toushiro get away! It stinks!" Matsumoto whined but the whitey ignored her.

He touched the body, noting down what he saw in his head. Suit full of holes from stabbings, eyes and mouth opened wide, fatal wounds all over his body and bloody. "I guess the other blood belongs to him." He recalled the report. "Matsumoto, wanna get out of here?" The blondie nodded furiously with a scowl. "Take a blood sample from the corpse and bring it to the forensic lab. Kurotsuchi should know what to do." Matsumoto saluted, thankful for that duty as she scurried off immediately with the sample.

With a sigh, he stood up and return his gaze to his teammates. "Both deaths are most probably connected." He looked back to the corpse. "And I supposed he died first."

"Man! This is getting out of hand!" Ichigo complained.

"But... With this we can connect things better, right?" Rukia asked timidly.

"You're right." Ishida replied, pushing his glasses. "But the way they were killed was different. One was prepared neatly, and the other thrown into bushes without caring."

"One with love and the other vengence." Rukia continued. "That's what I could infer." She smiled sheepishly.

"I guess we will just need to check their informations-" Ichigo started.

"That will be too troublesome. Let's go back to the florist." Toushiro interrupted and walked off.

"What? We went there already!" Ichigo yelled but still followed the leader anyway.

* * *

**Location: Red Florist**

"Ah, welcome back." The same old lady greeted them with a bright smile. "Did you find anything useful?" She inquired.

Ichigo shrugged. "Nah, none." Then looked at the white haired male. "So what do you want, Toushiro? " Rukia stared at the same roses yesterday. They are just so pretty.

"Did anyone buy a large amount of white roses?" Toushiro asked. The team looked at him incredulously.

"Yes, a male. People rarely wants white roses, so there's only one customer." The old lady smiled. "Here's his address."

"Thank you." He took note of the address and started to walk out. The rest chased after him.

"Why white roses?" Ichigo asked. Rukia also wondered why, but suddenly remembered the mixed colored roses. And she understood everything.

"Are you that dense, Kurosaki?" Toushiro insulted him, but the orange top didn't mind. "The lack of blood when the cause of death is blood loss, the white roses she held. It's definitely white roses. They absorbed the blood, thus turning red. And the one she held didn't come in contact with blood." He spoke with irritation. "Should have told you guys specifically yesterday."

Ichigo frowned. "Well, even the smart Ishida didn't think about it."

The glasses male yelled, "Shut it!"

* * *

**Location: Karakura Town Street 16**

"Sir~ The blood is a match!" Matsumoto spoke through the phone. Toushiro immediately ended the call and slipped the phone into his pocket.

"Bingo." He mumbled. Ichigo pressed the door bell of the house for a few times, but to no avail. The house was sealed, with no sign of human inside. The curtains were closed and all the windows were shut tight.

"Toushiro I think he might have escaped." Ichigo suggested.

"Break down the door." The leader ignored and commanded him. Ichigo huffed and used all of his strength to push the door. After a few attempts, it finally opened.

"It hurts man..." He whined and Rukia patted his shoulder before following their leader in.

Toushiro walked casually into the room, not armed. The rest however, slowly walked in with their hands on their pistols, ready to strike. How can he just walk in like that? He might get attacked! He opened the door of a specific room, stood outside and stared in.

"Sir?" Rukia asked as she ran towards him. As she saw the scene in the room, she was shocked. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

A figure... Was hanging on a rope attached to the ceiling.

The killer suicided.

* * *

_To the person who discovered my body,_

_If you are reading this note, I should be dead. I was leading a perfect life, having a nice girlfriend, having my dream job of becoming an actor. I loved acting. I was so elated when Director Hijikawa hired me to be the lead actor of his movie. My girlfriend cheered me on. And I thought my life was going well._

_Until the person who I admired the most betrayed me. The director who had given me this chance of acting betrayed me. He raped my girlfriend. And she was so traumatized. He started to treat me badly, and fired me from my job after that. I was driven to despair. Thus I decided to go on a road of vengeance. I killed him, and I was never so happy._

_But, she saw everything. I was thinking that I should end her misery too. I love her. I don't want to see her suffer. So I brought her to heaven, hoping that her life would be better there. _

_Lila, I'm coming to join you. I love you. Let's spend our afterlife together..._

_Lector_

* * *

"How sad..." Matsumoto sobbed.

"Yeah..." Rukia sighed and nodded. They were now at the office, concluding the case.

"Just because of one wretched guy, two other lives were gone too." Ichigo said in frustration. "Anyway, Toushiro you deduced it from the beginning right?" He looked towards the whitey who was playing with his ring.

"I guessed." He replied simply. He then stood up and started to walk away, but his ring slipped from his hand and dropped on the floor. Instinctually, Rukia went to pick it up as it rolled to her feet. She noticed that the ring was actually a small locket with a picture of him and a girl smiling together. However, it was snatched away while she was looking at it. Looking up, a male was glaring at her coldly with his intimidating cerulean eyes.

"S-sorry!" She apologized for looking at his things. She felt so fearful as she tried to avoid the daggers towards her. He then quietly exited the room, avoiding the looks froM his teammates.

Rukia lowered her eyes and bit her lower lips guiltily. "Don't mind him." Matsumoto smiled reassuringly. "He's always like that."

Rukia looked at the blonde timidly. "Alright."

"Tch. He became like that all because of her." Ichigo spat. Rukia looked at him curiously. Her?

"Who's her...?" She asked out of curiosity. "Was it the girl in the picture?"

Matsumoto sighed and leaned back against her chair. "I guess we should tell you, since you are part of the team now..."

Ishida and Ichigo nodded, agreeing with the blonde.

"Alright, it started like this..."

* * *

**End of Case Two.**

* * *

**Alright, let's go deeper into Shiro's past! **


	8. Case Three: Prologue 1

**It's time. Sorry for not updating for about two weeks. I know i usually update fast. So sorry! /but im pretty sure 2 weeks is fast too/**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Case Three**

**Prologue 1**

* * *

_Matsumoto Rangiku was sick of her life. Age 29, not married. All of her girlfriends are either engaged or married. She sighed, slouching in her chair. Why did she even choose this job? The amount of overtime and moving about was too much, although the pay was acceptable. But that's not the point! She needs a boyfriend. Not someone to play with but a real partner who can care for her and love her forever. She sighed again._

_"Rangiku, stop sighing, we have new members joining today." Her leader said. She leaned on the table and glanced depressingly towards the door. "Come in." The metal door opened with a -clank- sound and two figures entered the room. A female with brown hair tied up in a bun and a rather short male with white hair. _

_The female bowed and greeted cheerfully. "I'm Hinamori Momo! Age 20! I just graduated from the training school. Glad to be here!" She smiled widely. The other person was smirking smugly. _

_"Hitsugaya Toushiro. 16." He introduced. Matsumoto's jaws dropped, along with the other members. Age 16? He should only be a sophomore. _

_"He topped the school with excellent grades. He is considered as a prodigy. Good in everything, combat, skills, thinking, everything. So he skipped school to join us immediately." The leader said calmly. The so-called prodigy smirk widened arrogantly._

* * *

"I concluded that he was a arrogant little brat that moment." The blonde huffed, crossing her arm with irritation. Ichigo laughed, recalling the past, too.

"I remembered how he always made fun of my logic. But I didn't mind anyway, he was always right in everything." Ichigo chuckled. "He was always the one who uncover the truth. Without him, our squad wouldn't be the best today..." He acknowledged.

"True. He is, after all, the brain of this squad." Ishida nodded, agreeing with the orange top. Rukia smiled softly. They may not show it, but they actually respected the white hair male a lot, even though he is younger by a lot.

"Rukia-chan, you reminded me of his past self. Both of you skipped grades and joined here at quite a young age huh?" Matsumoto grinned. Rukia cheeks reddened, not used to compliments.

"N-no! I can never be compared to him..." She shook her head. "He's smart and strong... I only manage to top because of my eidetic memory..." Rukia bit her lower lip. However, the story was not complete, and her curiosity sparked. "Erm... What exactly made him like how he is today...?" She asked quietly.

The three's face immediately became solemn, and Rukia gulped. Was it that serious? Matsumoto frowned angrily. Ichigo gritted his teeth and clenched his hands, veins popping out. Ishida's eyes was covered by the reflection of light, but Rukia was sure that his eyes was narrowed.

"I'm getting there." Matsumoto said with a hint of anger in her voice. "You know, that our department consists of many squads, not only ours. Our squad, ICE is just one of the many squad that exists here, but we are just one of the best." Rukia nodded, listening intently.

"Things were great for this squad. Until a certain bitch decided to abandon us." She growled.

"Rangiku, let me say it. You will just fill the whole explanation with curses." Ishida interrupted calmly. "As you know, he joined this squad along with another female. Hinamori Momo. That's Hitsugaya's childhood friend, she can also be called his love."

Rukia gasped. "Were they together? Was she the girl in that locket?" She asked.

"Yes she was. But no, they were not together. It was one-sided."

"He had a crush on her since forever, and it was obvious. I remember teasing him everyday with it." Matsumoto smirked.

"We solved many cases with him, and squad ICE soon increased in rank due to our performance. But Hinamori decided to leave this squad, for her obsession. And that was the start of his misery." Ishida said slowly. "She was obsessed and in love with another leader from squad LEO, Aizen Sousuke. He was quite popular among the females."

"And one day that bitch requested for transfer without telling us. I've never seen him so hurt in my life." Matsumoto cursed. "But he still smiled for her. Allowed her to transfer over to LEO and acted happy for her. But surprise! Aizen Sousuke was actually a mastermind for some shit. He was actually experimenting on humans with something he invented. And all of those humans died. We were in charge of that case. He was smart, and hid his tracks. That was the first case that Toushiro didn't know what to do. But Aizen decided to show his true colors one day. And that dumb bitch followed him, abandoned everything here, abandoned Toushiro, who loved and cared for her so much."

Ichigo sighed. " I remember how he reacted when he found out the news..."

* * *

_"Impossible! Momo wouldn't be so stupid to follow him!" Toushiro yelled, running out of the room. _

_"Oi, Toushiro, wait!" Ichigo chased after the angered male. "Where are you going?!" He grabbed the whitey's arm._

_"I'm going to track her down of course!" He shook off the hand holding him roughly. Matsumoto and Ishida chased after him with worry. _

_"The leader will do it! He specially warned us to stay in the room, do not disobey orders!" Ichigo shouted, but to no avail. Suddenly, a cellphone rang. Matsumoto took out hers and immediately answered the call._

_"Sir! Where are you?!" She asked through the phone. _

_The voice was muffled and there was the sound of rain and a static like sound. "R-ku, I-outside-Ka-kura Mall-. Pl-se-not-cme-dange-rous." And the connection ended. _

_"Sir! Sir!" She yelled._

_"Fuck, Toushiro!" The white-haired sprinted out immediately. "He heard the location!" Ichigo cursed, running after him._

_"The leader told us not to go!" She stopped him._

_"Who the fuck cares now! We must stop him from doing anything stupid!" _

* * *

"Everything was so messed up that moment. The head of the department sent special teams to go after Aizen, our leader and the other members of our squad were in it. Those not in were supposed to remain in the building." Ishida explained. "But Hitsugaya still went. We followed him but was too late..."

* * *

Toushiro ran under the rain. He had to get there, he had to save Momo. She was definitely captured, she did not do this with her own will. He tried to deceive his mind. Reaching a familiar building which was surprisingly quiet, as there were supposed to be many officers roaming around, finding Aizen. He looked around, hoping to find that familiar figure. But his movement was stopped when he stepped on to something. He looked down and his eyes widened horrifyingly.

"Ah-wh-hah...?" He was speechless, staring at the body on the ground. It was his leader, he was lying dead on the ground with wide eyes, puddle of blood that was mixed with the rain water surrounding him. Toushiro then scanned the area with his wide eyes. His other members, and many other officers were all dead. His lips tremble with fear. It was a graveyard. He didn't notice it before as he was busy looking for his childhood friend. The rain continued to fall as his white hair covered his face.

"Sir..." He muttered with horror.

"Shiro-chan!" A familiar voice called out. He snapped his head towards the direction of the voice immediately. Wide eyes staring at the female. "You are finally here!" Hinamori said cheerfully.

Toushiro stared at her, then realized she was bloodied and was holding a gun. "M-Momo...?" He looked at her with disbelieve. "W-what happened..." The female laughed.

"Aizen-sama and I make a great combination! We manage to kill so many people with just the two of us..." She smiled creepily.

"Hinamori-kun? We have to go- Ah, Hitsugaya-kun... " A figure appeared behind, Aizen. Clenching his hands, Toushiro narrowed his eyes angrily.

"AIZEN!" He yelled and charged forward, putting his anger on the brunette male.

Aizen dodged the attacks easily. "You wouldn't hit if you are not in the perfect state of mind." He taunted. The white hair growled and continued sending kicks and punches towards him.

"STOP ATTACKING HIM!" Hinamori yelled and fired her pistol. Toushiro gasped as the bullet went through his abdomen.

"Momo...!" He gasped with pain and glared at the female. He gripped the wound and leaned against the wall beside. "What... the fuck are... you thinking!" He said through gritted teeth. Pain shot through his entire body and he could feel something hot flowing in his veins.

"Oh..? You survived it? Those who were shot by those bullets died instantly when it was in contact with the blood stream. I thought i failed... But it seems like i succeeded partially..." Aizen smirked, looking at the gasping male with interest.

"What the fuck did you do-ARGH!" His heart pounded strongly against his chest and his whole body felt so hot even though it was raining. His head was hurting so badly and his vision became blurry.

Bang.

Another shot went and the bullet went to his shoulder this time. "Ack!" He spitted out blood as the second bullet increased his pain.

* * *

"When we arrived, everyone was dead except Toushiro. He was panting so hard on the ground with serious wounds on his body. It was traumatizing seeing the scene." Matsumoto looked down sadly.

Rukia bit her lip again and looked at her colleagues with sad eyes. They looked so depressed.

And she felt so helpless.

* * *

**End of Case III: Prologue 1**

* * *

**Gonna split the prologue into two parts!**


	9. Case Three: Prologue 2

**Continuing! Since I've explain some parts from the past, it's time for the present!**

* * *

**Case Three**

**Prologue 2**

* * *

_Black. Everything was black. The surrounding was so dark that he couldn't even see his hands. Where exactly is this place? He don't know. All he know was that everything was black._

_Blackblackblackblack-_

_"Shiro-chan!" He snapped his head towards the direction of the voice. _

_Momo._

_ It's Momo. She came back to him. She was standing there, right in front of him. She was so bright, allowing him to see her in this dark place. "Shiro!" She smiled cheerfully. That smile, how long did he last seen it? "Shiro-chan... I..." She started happily. He raised a hand, trying to touch her face. "I'm going with Aizen-sama!" He froze. "Bye bye!" A gun then magically appeared in her hand and she shot him._

_Falling forward, he gasped in pain while clawing the ground. His world became dark again. She disappeared again. Panting hard, he struggled to push himself off the ground._

_"How pathetic." Another voice said behind, with a hint of amusement in it. He turned his head painfully and saw the figure. In the darkness, all he could see was its bright yellow iris looking down at him."Come on, let me help you. I will solve this within seconds." The dark figure grinned, sharp white teeth revealing. The yellow eyes looking down at him with malice._

_"After all, I am -"_

* * *

Toushiro eyes snapped open. He was panting uncontrollably and sweats flowed down his forehead. His eyes were wide as ever and his vision slowly became stable. Slowly registering the situation, he realized he was pinned to the bed by a certain woman, clad only in undergarments. He then also noticed that he was naked, only covered by a thin piece of blanket.

"Mayuri-sama." Nemu said without any expression and continued to put pressure on his arm and legs.

"Wha...?" He said but it only came out softly. His throat was hurting and his head hurts. Slowly turning his head, he saw the scientist typing things into the computer. "Kurotsuchi...?"

The scientist the turned his chair to face him completely. "Ah, Hitsugaya. You are awake." He said. "You were trashing about in you slumber so I had to have you pinned." He grinned.

"First, get her off me." Toushiro pointed to the robotic girl above him.

"Nemu, get off." The girl complied and jumped off the bed, standing beside quietly.

"I need a cup of water..." Toushiro groaned, his throat is killing him. Kurotsuchi pointed to the bottle beside the bed and the whitey took it without hesitation. Finishing the bottle in seconds, he heaved a sigh of relief. "What happened?" He glared at the scientist.

"Is this how you treat someone who helped you?" Kurotsuchi 'tsked'. "Don't you remember? You entered here without notifying and you looked horrible. You were breathing heavily and you looked really sick."

"Then why am I naked." The sentence didn't come out as a question but as a warning.

"Oh." He grinned. "Seems like your condition got worst. You almost had an attack just now, but it calmed down when i expected things to go bad" He admitted. "Thus I examined you." He leaned in, observing the whitey. Toushiro waved his hand with frustration to make the scientist get out of his personal space.

"Don't examine me without permission..." Toushiro groaned, pressing his hand on his forehead. The headache was so bad. "I need to go." He said and stepped out of the bed, not caring if he was fully naked. All he want was to get out of here. This place stinks of chemicals. He grabbed his pants that was lying on the ground.

"Alright. Here, medicine." He tossed the small bottle of pills to him. Toushiro caught it easily and slipped on his shirt, not bothering to button it up.

"Thanks."

* * *

Rukia reached her small apartment after work. She noticed a familiar shoe placed outside neatly and her nervousness struck. He is here. Taking a huge gulp of saliva, she slowly opened the door. A male was sitting on at the dining table, waiting patiently. Wearing a suit and dark hair similar to hers combed back neatly, he emits a kind of aura that made her nervous.

"N-Nii-sama." She greeted nervously. Her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya was the CEO for the Kuchiki Company. He is smart, handsome and strict. Thus making her scared of him sometimes. "Why didn't you tell me of your arrival here...?"

"I didn't want to bother you in your new job." He said calmly. "This coming weekend is the annual celebration for our company. I would like you to come."

Rukia gasped. He never, ever ask her to participate in anything related to the company. But why now...?

"Invite your colleagues too. I would like to see who you work with."

"Huh...? Why so sudden?" Rukia asked timidly.

"See you on Saturday. Dress up nicely, I will have a chauffeur to bring you there." He said, ignoring her previous question. He stood up immediately and left the house. Rukia was dazed. Everything happened so quickly and she was still taking the words in slowly.

She sighed. If he wanted to see them, he really means it. So that means that she will have to invite everyone in the squad, including him...

* * *

"Whaaaat!? A ball? I want to go!" Matsumoto exclaimed happily.

Rukia nodded, giving each of them an envelope. "It will be this Saturday. My brother specifically asked me to invite all of you, so I hope you guys will attend..." She said shyly.

"Sure, I have never gone to this kind of event though." Ichigo shrugged.

"It's alright, everyone has their first time." She smiled and scanned the room, holding the last piece of envelope against her chest. "Erm... Where-"

"He's in the training room." Matsumoto smiled. "Don't be afraid of him Rukia-chan. He's just shutting us out. Maybe you could be the one who breaks his barrier." She put a hand reassuringly on the petite girl's shoulder.

Rukia nodded lightly, still a little scared, but determined. After yesterday's incident and the story telling session, she realized that the leader actually gone through a lot. And she have this urge to help out.

"I'm not really sure about that, I don't even talk to him often but... I will try."

* * *

_Kill._

He punched the bag with all his strength repeatedly. Voices kept appearing in his head and he couldn't keep them at bay.

_Vengeance__._

He clenched his hand into a tight fist and punched the poor punching bad harder.

_You want to kill him so badly right?_

Gritting his teeth, a growl escaped from his throat.

_Do it then._

His teeth grew sharper on its own accord.

_**I will help you.**_

With one last groan, he swung his leg and kicked the punching bag, sending the poor object flying from the painful assault and it hit the nearest wall with a loud -thud- sound. The sand particles inside escaped through the tear created by the many punches. Falling on his knees, he leaned forward, supporting his body with his arms. Veins popped out along his whole arm due to the clenching of his hands and beads of sweat dropped to the floor beneath him. He was panting hard, trying not to let his inner self take over.

"Ah-hah...hahh.." His canines were so sharp that it poked his lower lip, causing it to bleed slightly. Yellow eyes were wide and full of pain as it glared piercingly to the floor. No... he can't go out of control. Not now. He will never let the bastard take over him, he's stronger than this, he-

"Is... anyone here?" A small voice said from a distance. The male gasped and snapped his head towards the direction of the voice. A familiar raven-haired girl was peeking through the door of the training room, large violet eyes scanning the surrounding. Her eyes then stopped at his figure. "Ah, S-sir!" She opened the door wider and took a step in, bowing nervously.

As if on cue, his weird features were gone instantly on the sight of the female. No sharp canines, no yellow eyes. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. Standing up, he walked over to the bench and plopped down on it, draping his towel on his head. Heart still beating frantically, he sent a glare to the girl.

"What do you want? He asked, obvious anger in his voice.

Rukia gulped. He was angry. "I- Erm.." She stuttered badly. Looking at him timidly, she saw red. He was bleeding. Hurrying over to him, she took out her handkerchief and wiped the trail of blood from his lips down to his chin. After wiping, she realized that there was no wound or anything that caused the bleeding, thus finding it weird. Her eyes then stared into his wide cerulean eyes. Violet to cyan. Cyan to violet.

She the jumped back, face blushing intensively. Their faces was so close just now and it seemed like the male was surprised by her action too. "S-sorry! You were bleeding so I wanted to wipe it off I'm sorry for not thinking before I act!" She blabbered clumsily.

His wide eyes slowly returned to normal, staring at the girl on the ground. "So what are you doing here." He said impassively.

Rukia gasped, how could she forget her main intention? She hastily took out the envelope and pushed it in his hands, along with the handkerchief. "My family is having a ball this weekend and my brother wants everyone in the squad to come! And the handkerchief is for you to wipe off the blood!" She pointed to the leftover blood stain that was not wiped off. "Sorry for the intrusion, I shall return now." She hurriedly picked herself up and left the room.

The white hair male stared at the retreating figure. His mind was filled with confusion, even though he did not show it on his face. Sub-consciously, he grabbed the handkerchief to his lips and slowly rubbed the cloth against his bloodied lips. He stared at the envelope in the palm of his other hand as he slowly breathed, inhaling the lavender scent the handkerchief emitted.

Staring down at the piece of paper dazedly, he then clenched his hand, the piece of nice smelling cloth crumpled in his fist.

_So kind, so caring. _

The voice appeared again.

_Hehe, she interests me._

"Shut up." Toushiro groaned to no one in particular.

**_I want her._**The voice declared.

* * *

**End of Case Three: Prologue 2**

* * *

**I really wanna go in depth with Shiro's condition, that's why i described quite in detail on his struggling and pain. Oh, and I finally developed something in their relationship. Even though it's small, but I'm quite happy with it. Let things go slowly. **

**Hope you enjoyed the second prologue for the third arc!**


	10. Case Three: Part I

**Hiya! Another update! Obviously, I'm more into this story than Cold Bonds. I will definitely update CB but I will focus on SIS:ICE more. This story is more interesting to write after all. Sorry to disappoint those who prefer the other story. **

* * *

**Case Three**

**_Part I_**

* * *

Rukia walked frantically around the huge area filled with people. Her dress and heels were making it hard for her to walk in. Not to mention, she was the 'Kuchiki Princess', so she had to set up a nice impression to , where are they? Did they lost their way here? Impossible. She increased her pace and looked scanned the place. Until...

"Gah!" She bumped into someone and fell back. Shutting her eyes, she prepared herself for the impact to the ground. But instead of falling, she was pulled up, a hand holding her wrist tightly and a strong arm circled around her waist. Slowly opening her eyes, white came to her vision, and she realized she bumped into someone she knew.

_Shit._

"Rukia-chan! Are you okay?" Matsumoto's mature voice appeared behind. Rukia just stared, eyes wide at the male holding her. Cyan eyes looked down at her impassively, and his gaze looks like it will burn through her soul. The raven-haired girl started to heat up, cheeks beetroot red with a mixture of embarrassment and shyness.

She pushed him off, wanting to get away from his personal space and he complied, removing the hold of her. "S-s-sorry, Sir." She mumbled, biting her lower lip. "Y-yeah, I'm okay, I was just finding all of you." She turned to the blondie and smiled, cheeks still heating.

Matsumoto grinned. "Alright~" She looked at Rukia teasingly and bumped her shoulders to the whitey who was looking at the other direction. "Toushiro, she's gorgeous tonight right?" She wiggled her brow. Ichigo chuckled beside, knowing exactly what the woman meant.

The stoic male turned his head and looked at the blonde, then to the Kuchiki Princess. He stared at her figure, and it seems forever to Rukia. Her whole face reddened this time, and she's pretty sure steam were escaping through her head. "Yeah." He said without any ounce of emotion and then looked away to another direction.

"Ugh, this guy is so hard to please" Matsumoto grumbled softly.

Ichigo laughed. "I'm sure he mean it. Rukia looked amazing, right Ishida?"

"Yes, the dress suits her." Ishida pushed his glasses.

Rukia smiled gratefully and bowed. "Thank you." She then observed their attire. Ichigo and Ishida wore black suit, Ichigo without tie, Ishida with tie and buttoned up. Matsumoto was wearing a red tight dress that showed her curvature well, and her assets were slightly revealed. In conclusion, they were all smart and beautiful. Turning her gaze to the leader, he was wearing a white suit that suits his hair perfectly well. His hair was gelled back neatly and she realized that his left ear have a piercing that she never knew. To sum up, he was perfect. Handsome, smartly attired, cool, and other words that could maybe fill a whole page if they were listed down. She didn't realize that she was gawking, when-

"Rukia." That voice.

She turned around sharply. "Nii-sama!" She smiled. "Ah, let me introduce. This is my squad."

"Matsumoto Rangiku." The blondie waved with a seductive smile.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo smirked.

"Ishida Uryuu." He bowed slightly.

"And my leader, Hitsugaya Toushiro." Toushiro just looked at him with a stoic look.

"Hn. I must thank you for looking after my sister during work." He thanked them. "Please continue to look after her, she's naive and inexperience."

"N-nii-sama!" She whispered.

"Joining such dangerous job at such a young age, I doubt I can let her be there without worrying." Rukia looked down to the floor and bit her lip.

"Please enjoy the rest of the night." He then walked away. Rukia sighed depressingly, he looked down on her ability. She's able to take care of herself. But he just had to say those things.

A hand rested on her exposed shoulder. "He cares about you, so don't be depressed." Ichigo grinned, and she returned it with a sad smile. "Well, lets go enjoy ourselves."

Unknowingly, Matsumoto had already went off by her own, finding potential male to dance with.

* * *

Toushiro sighed inwardly, not wanting to be here. He didn't want to come, but was apparently dragged and dressed up by Matsumoto. Not liking the crowd, he went to the balcony outside, breathing in the fresh cold air that he liked. While leaning against the concrete railing and observing the night sky, a figure suddenly stood beside him.

"Um.. Sir, do you want Wine or Juice?" Rukia asked timidly, holding two cups in both her hands. He looked at her quietly and his hand went to the juice, but hesitated and moved to the wine and took it.

Rukia gulped and took small sips of the juice, standing beside him anxiously. "Why are you here, Sir...?" She asked out of curiosity.

He didn't reply and she thought he was ignoring her, thus she became slightly dejected. "... I dislike crowded places." He spoke out of a sudden. Rukia's face brightened up. He was not ignoring her! But it turned into a guilty look.

"I'm sorry... For asking you here..." She bit her lips.

He then took a sip of wine, eyes still staring up to the sky. "Not your fault. Matsumoto forced me." He spoke truthfully.

Their conversation then ended, making the atmosphere a little awkward. Rukia bit her lips again, not knowing what to do next.

"Don't bite your lips, it will bleed like mine previously." He warned, looking sideways at her. Rukia gasped and covered her mouth. Did she? It became a habit and she sometimes do it sub-consciously.

"S-sorry." She mumbled and took another nervous sip of juice. "T-this place is beautiful isn't it?" She stuttered, trying to start another conversation.

"Hn." The male meekly agreed.

"... It belongs to the our family! We always have parties and diplomatic meetings here!" She added, faking her enthusiasm.

And when he did not reply, her shoulders slumped dejectedly. How could she help when she can't even have a simple conversation with him?

"Erm... Can I tell you something...?" She said nervously. He turned his gaze towards her, still looking as emotionless as ever.

"I am actually adopted into this family." She started and looked out towards the sky. Toushiro raised a brow. Why is she telling him this? "M-my sister was married to Nii-sama. But after she died when I was 12, no one was able to take care of me. We have no parents or relatives and the only source of income was from my sister. So Nii-sama decided to adopt me and take care of my in the stead of my sister. The adoption was kept a secret though." She smiled sadly. Toushiro looked at her with a unreadable expression.

"So you are the only one I told. You must be wondering why huh." she chuckled. With all her nervousness gone, she put a hand on his arm and he stiffened, not used to physical contact. "Since I told you one of my secret, you must tell me one of yours. We should do this all the time huh?" She grinned.

Toushiro was stunned, but he didn't reveal it on his face. "It's a promise." She extended her hand and pointed her pinky finger out. Her hand hovered in the air for quite a few seconds and she huffed. She daringly took his hand and forced-pinky promise with him.

_**How childish, but I like it.**_

That voice again. No, Toushiro didn't like this at all. He couldn't tell anyone his secrets, and he barely know this girl. "You promised!" She frowned cutely.

"No-"

"EEEEEEK!"

Someone shrieked.

* * *

**End of Case Three: Part I**

* * *

**Rukia became brave! Hehe. **


	11. Case Three: Part II

**Will update quite a lot now since I'm free for now. My exams will come soon, thus I wanna write as much as I can while I'm not busy with studies.**

**My brain is frying too. I started to have some major headaches these few days and I might have insomnia. And I also suspect I have slight depression as I was so paranoid with everything and I never felt so uneasy in my entire life. I was also very emotional. Actually, writing is a way for me to vent my feelings and emotions. **

**I hope things will get better.**

* * *

**Case Three**

_**Part II**_

* * *

"EEEEK!" Someone shrieked, voice loud and piercing. Rukia cringed at the piercing scream, slightly surprised by it.

"What was that?" She said and ran back to the ballroom, leaving the male behind. When she entered the ballroom, there were whispers, shouting and tension in the area. Cutting her way through the crowd, she spotted her group of colleagues.

"Rangiku-san. What's the matter?" She asked the blonde. The woman's frown became deeper and she nodded to the stage area. Turning her gaze towards the stage, and her eyes widened.

A woman was holding a knife against the throat of one of the chairperson. She was grinning maniacally and there was not one bit of sanity in her eyes. The chairperson was the opposite though, his eyes were filled with horror and his lips were trembling. "Tonight, everyone will witness the death of the man who killed my husband!" She announced. "On the exact same day a year ago, he ran over my husband with his car." She spoke softly. "He didn't even help him to get to the hospital. He just drove off like nothing happened." She laughed. "Even though he killed my husband, he was not punished! He ESCAPED the law! BUT!" She paused. "Tonight shall be your punishment." She pressed the knife against his cheek and red liquid flowed down.

"S-someone stop her!" Someone exclaimed.

"How did she get in here?"

"Isn't she one of the worker?"

I must do something! Rukia started cut through the crowd again. "Rukia-chan?!" Matsumoto exclaimed softly. The raven-haired girl just gave her a reassuring nod.

"Miss!" She shouted to catch the attention of the crazy female. "Please, don't do anything you will regret." She said every word with extra caution, not wanting to tense the woman.

The woman laughed. "Regret? This is nothing! The most regretful thing is that I didn't kill him earlier. This is just... pure happiness." She smiled with malice.

"I-I'm Kuchiki Rukia. I will definitely give that man a suitable punishment. So please, don't kill him." She spoke with hesitation. Even though she was the Kuchiki Princess, she's not hundred percent sure if she could do anything. But she had to stop her somehow.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU DO IT EARLIER!?" The woman yelled and Rukia cringed. "All my sufferings... Were due to this man... AND NO ONE HELPED ME." She growl.

Rukia gulped, not knowing what to do next. How can she persuade her...? Say that she is a officer? No, that will make her even more angry. So how-

"Did the party became this crazy after I left for a moment? How unfair." Toushiro appeared beside her, hands in the pocket of his pants and a smirk on his face. "Mind if I join in?"

"Who are you?!" The woman yelled and swung the knife to point it towards him.

"Just a passerby." He lied. "I was just curious. Why are you so hostile?" He frowned sadly and slowly walked towards her.

"Don't come close!" She threatened.

"Why...? I was just being nice..." He spoke slowly.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" She then lifted the knife up, preparing to stab the male that was held hostage. In a blink of an eye, he ran up to her and grabbed both her wrist, twisting it behind her back which caused the knife to fall from her hand. The chairperson scrambled away from the female immediately after he was let go.

"C-c-crazy woman! Trap her in the prison!" The chairperson stuttered with trauma.

"LET ME GO!" The woman yelled.

His face returned to his usual stoic expression as he held the woman firmly. "Would your husband want this?" He said calmly. The woman froze.

"Yes! I'm here for revenge! He would be happy if that man die!" She shouted.

"That's not what I meant. If you kill him, you will be executed too. Would he want that?"

"I-I-" She stuttered, eyes wide with realization.

"Think, before you do anything. You have a son too right? How would he feel if you were gone? He lost a dad, I doubt he want to lose his mother too." He glared at her.

"Ma-M-Marcus..." She whispered softly, then her body stopped struggling. Toushiro released her as she slumped on the ground, sobbing miserably.

"You are lucky that you didn't kill him. So your punishment will be way lenient." He said, voice without any hint of weakness. "Kurosaki, bring her away." Ichigo sighed and walked up, slowly and gently pulling the female with him.

"W-w-where are you taking her?! Bring her to the police! I'm going to sue her, I'm going to make her pay for it!" The chairperson yelled uncouthly. Toushiro turned and stared at him, cyan eyes looking deep into his soul. The older man shivered under the intense stare.

"Are you sure you can do that?" He took out his smartphone, and started using it. "If my information are correct, you paid the prosecutor in secret to escape from your crime..."

The older male immediately froze, eyes wide with horror. "R-ridiculous! You h-h-have no prove!"

"Prove?" He started dialing a number, and the owner answered it, revealing a person on the screen. "Show him."

"Sure." A unknown voice said. The camera then moved to a male, sitting on a seat trembling with fear. The chairperson gasped.

"I'm sorry! I told them...!" The terrified person said.

"See, that same prosecutor admitted..." Toushiro walked towards the older male and leaned in, near to his face.

"You have no escape." He hissed.

* * *

The female and the chairperson was brought back by the police, causing the ballroom to finally calm down. Everything returned to normal, as everyone continued their night there. Rukia however, was not so pleased with everything that happened.

"I'm sorry nii-sama.. I should have stop her earlier... Now the party has been ruined." Rukia bowed ninety degree and bit her lip.

"It's not your fault." He spoke truthfully. "It was my fault for allow such person in my company. The party is back to normal, so don't worry so much." He said.

Rukia's head was still lowered, unable to face her brother. When she thought that he had left, suddenly a large hand was on her head. "Go and enjoy yourself." He patted her head and walked away immediately. Rukia blushed, this was one of the few moment that her brother showed intimacy. Him patting her head like they were the closest thing ever was a rarity. Awed by the action, she stared at his disappearing figure. A smile appeared on her face as she rubbed her head sheepishly.

The music changed into something slow and peaceful.

Suddenly, she was pulled by the wrist into someones arms.

_Huh?_

"What...?" She blinked, cheeks tinting pink as she stared up to the smirking face.

"Come on, you've been running around and accommodating others. You need to relax sometime eh?" Ichigo grinned.

"Will Orihime mind?" She asked, paranoid.

"Nah, it's just a dance." He rolled his eyes and led her. Step by step, they matched each others movement. Their motion have the same rhythm as the music, every single beat following the sweet and slow sound. She smiled happily. This was the first time she had officially danced in a ballroom. Even though she was taught all kinds of dances when she was young, including Waltz, Tango, Jazz, and many more, this was the first time she can show case what she had learnt before.

"You are good." Ichigo laughed.

"I was trained well." She gave him a proud smirk.

"Good for you. See ya." He said suddenly, stopping their dance and pushed her, causing her to wobble backwards.

"What are you-!" She fell onto another person, his hands immediately held her waist, making her stand.

"What's this, Kurosaki."_ Shit._ That voice again. This will be the second time she's falling onto him! She blushed deeply, ultra conscious that his hands were on her small waist, her back lying against his body and his face directly above her head.

"What 'What's this'? I'm giving you the princess now. _Adios_." He bowed gentlemanly and walked away, leaving both of them in a awkward position. Toushiro immediately released her, not used anyone to invade his personal space.

Rukia jumped back, flustered and cheeks red. She nervously tugged a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's okay, I shall go now..." She turned away. Unknowingly, the whitey was staring at her with his impassive eyes, thinking about the forced-promise she made before.

"Troublesome." He mumbled and walked away, hands in his pockets.

**_But I find it attractive._**

* * *

**End of Case Three**

* * *

**Well, I don't think this can be considered a case as this arc was more about Toushiro and his struggles. But oh well, at least I made some improvement in their relationship... :D**

**yay.**


	12. Case Four: Prologue

**Happy that many still continue to read this useless story. Please continue to support it.**

**As we move on to the next arc, squad ICE was issued a different mission!**

* * *

**Case Four**

**Prologue**

* * *

Running and running and running. That's all the raven-haired girl does. Panting hard and running around aimlessly in the darkness, every step carelessly revealed her location. Holding the pistol she was issued tightly to her chest, she ducked and hid in a small cardboard, shutting the door hastily.

"Hah-hahah...Hahh..." She panted miserably, shutting her eyes tight and trying to stop her erratic breathing. He will find her sooner or later, he definitely will. Clutching the pistol tightly and leaning against the wall of the metallic box that hid her, she used her other hand to remove the device from the back of her pants. "Is anyone there..?" She whispered, still catching her breath. "I'm... in the abandoned building a few blocks away... Please provide help immediately..."

"-at-Ca-ear-y-u-" The reply was not comprehensible and she gritted her teeth. So this is how she's going to die? Just like this? Her mind shifted to her family and friends, her colleagues. They will find her. They will_ definitely_ find her.

Clipping the device back to her pants, she jumped suddenly. Cold sweat broke once again.

"My little angel. Where are you~?" The voice said from a distance. He is still quite far, maybe about five minutes and he will find her. Each of his footsteps were like horror to her. Clank, clank, clank. Every step became louder and louder. "Don't hide from me, I'll be sad..." It was a lot louder now. He's in the room.

"I_ love_ it when you play games with me..." There is a hint of happiness in his voice and she was utterly disgusted by it. She shivered and shut her eyes.

Clank.

_Clank._

**Clank.**

And it stopped.

"_Found you._" He whispered in her ears.

* * *

**Date: 2nd June 2014**

**Location: Prime Minister's House, guest/waiting room**

Sitting on the soft and comfy couch in this luxurious room, Rukia fiddled with the handle of her teacup and stared into space. The rest of the members, except a certain white-haired man, looked at her with worry.

"She's out of it for a while..." Matsumoto whispered to the orange top beside her. Ichigo nodded sadly and frowned, looking at the petite woman opposite them.

"Ever since we were issued this mission." He sighed softly.

The door opened and a old man stepped in. Wearing a smart suit, he greeted his guests. "Welcome. Thank you for taking the time to be my body guard." His voice was gruff.

"It's an honor, Mr. Prime Minister." Toushiro stepped forward and bowed, face still as stoic as ever. "We will do our best, as representatives of our department." He looked at him impassively.

"Haha," The older man laughed. "Take it easy. Young people like you should enjoy their youths while they can." What a friendly man.

Toushiro simply nodded and the prime minister exited the room. The leader turned to his squad with a solemn look. "This is a really important mission. We can't screw this up." He said simply. "There is this assassin who only targets politicians and governments. He killed many in the past years, with a few of our men while at it." Rukia's breath hitched. Her body straightened suddenly and the action was caught by the leader. "He is nicknamed, Black Spade, as he always leaves a card with only a black spade on it after doing his deeds. He was never caught. All his kills were neat and without evidence. " His cerulean eyes still looking sideways at the raven-haired girl. She bit her lip at the mention of the name. "He always kills when there is a political meeting or party. Thus the higher ups expects him to strike tonight and requested one of the best squads to be in charged, us." He turned his gaze away. "Any questions."

No answer. "Alright, let's split up the teams. Kurosaki will guard the main entrance." He took out a map of the building and started drawing on it. "Matsumoto and Ishida will be guarding the prime minister from a distance. Kuchiki and I, will be roaming around."

"Sure." Matsumoto nodded.

"Any unusual things or activities, use the walkie-talkie and inform me first." He ordered. "Never act alone, understand?"

"Yes sir."

He stood up and looked down at them. "Then let's go."

* * *

**End of Case Four, Prologue**

* * *

**A bodyguard mission! **

**Short chapter as it's the prologue. I am hoping to include more action in this arc, so look forward to it. Hope that my limited vocabulary won't be a problem while writing... Look forward for the next chapter! :D**


	13. Case Four: Part I

**Maaaaan. Even though it's my one month break I still have to study. Sucks to be me. Well, I want to update as much as I can for this story. (if i have the time)**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

**Case Four**

**Part I**

* * *

He slipped on his amoured vest and tightened it around his body. Taking the cartridges of bullets, he dropped down on the soft couch, putting his elbows on his knees and inserted on of them into his pistol. For the rest of the cartridges, he placed them in the extra pocket that his belt has. Unsheathing his dagger, he wiped the blade with a cloth of his. His impassive eyes looked up while cleaning his dagger, staring at the dazed girl opposite of him. Cyan eyes monitoring her every movement, however there's no movement. She was just sitting on the couch, fiddling with her fingers, biting her lip, and staring into space.

Turning his gaze back to what he was doing, he spoke, "Still dreaming." He lifted his dagger to his eye level and observed it carefully. Rukia jumped and snapped out of it, giving her leader a clueless look. She turned her head around, realizing that the rest of the members had already left the room. "They went to their given spots already. While you were daydreaming." He said, attention still on his weapon.

Rukia flushed, embarrassed about her dazing around while on a job. "S-sorry." She apologized. "Just, thinking about some bad memories..."

Toushiro raised a brow, still cleaning his dagger. "Didn't expect you to have bad memories." He said.

Rukia winced, that kind of hurt. "Just because I'm from the Kuchiki family doesn't mean that they keep me in the house and pamper me all day long." She pouted, glaring at the white hair male. For a moment, whatever she was dreading disappeared as she remember about that night. She frowned and leaned forward, snatching the dagger from his hands. His heavy-lidded cerulean eyes glared at her. "Y-you still owe me one of your secrets."

His eyes continued to stare, strong hue of green and blue glaring at her. "Since when were you so feisty." He spoke. He threw the cloth on the table and leaned back to the cushion, crossing his right leg over his left. Rukia gulped, she had to be like this to get him to talk. What if he becomes really angry? "I don't remember promising you anything." He closed his eyes softly.

"Well, you pinky promised me! _Even though I forced you..._" She muttered the last part. "Real man don't break promises!" She huffed.

His eyebrow twitched and he frowned, slowly opened his eyes and glared at the annoying woman. "You are really persistent. Fine, I'll tell you." Rukia's face brightened. "I don't have any friends or relative with me. I was alone ever since I was as young as four years old. Happy?"

"What about Hinamori-san?" Rukia asked without thinking. She gasped and covered her mouth immediately, knowing that she spoke something really, really unnecessary. Toushiro's eyes widened, eyes reflected horror and his breath hitched.

"How did you know her?" He questioned. Rukia looked away nervously, mouth zipped up tight. "Matsumoto and her big mouth. Yeah, she was the only important person in my life, but it's the past." He tried to speak like he didn't care, but his eyes shone sadness and anger in it. He clenched his fist and the veins on his arms popped out. Rukia looked at him guiltily, knowing that she struck him at the wrong point.

"Y-yeah, it's the past... Don't mind, let's focus on the present!" She forced a smile and twirled the dagger in her hand skillfully and threw it towards him. Normal people will either get stabbed by it or dodge it, but Toushiro caught the blade without a ounce of effort and sheathed it.

Rukia hastily put on her vest and loaded her gun, prepping up all the needed items. Toushiro stared at her moving figure closely.

_Why was she even concerned anyway? It's none of her business._ He thought.

_**But she intrigued me.** _ A voice at the back of his head said with amusement and chuckled.

He just ignored it.

* * *

They roamed around the house as they were expected to, making sure that there were no suspicious activities going on. But things were peaceful for the past two hours as they roamed around in the shadows. Matsumoto and Ishida were following the Prime Minister like a normal bodyguard and they did not report anything strange. Ichigo was relaxing outside too, as things didn't go badly.

"The night is going to come to an end." Toushiro mumbled. "I doubt he's going to appear tonight." He stared at the large clock on the wall, which shows 9:53 PM.

Rukia looked down to her feet. "Y-yeah..." She agreed softly, with a hint of relief in her voice. However, unexpectedly, Matsumoto's voice was head from the earpiece.

"Sir! There's someone in the room...! Ishida is currently fending him off-" And the communication was cut off.

"Oi, Matsumoto!" He half yelled. "We have to go!" He dashed up the stairs, not caring if the raven-haired girl followed. Something is really wrong, and he didn't like it. Running through the hallway, he noticed a specific room where the door was wide opened. He immediately took out his pistol and entered the dark room, only to realize that Matsumoto and Ishida were both unconscious on the ground. A figure was squatting on the desk, wearing a black cloak, and pointing a knife way too near to the frightened Prime Minister's chest who was seated right in front of him.

"Put that weapon down." Toushiro warned strictly, pointing his gun towards the mysterious figure. The black-cloaked figure turned his head, revealing a face that was masked. He wore a plain black mask that only have two slits for vision. Tension rose in the room as Toushiro slowly stepped forward, walking towards him. Rukia at that moment stopped at the door, panting slightly. Her eyes widened at the sight of the figure. And as if in sync, the black-cloaked man turned completely and gasped at the same time, staring at the female. He then chuckled softly, husky voice echoed throughout the room. A cold chill went down Rukia's spine.

"It's been a long time..." The mysterious male whispered with amusement, green orb smiling behind that mask. In a blink of an eye, the man disappeared into thin air. Toushiro frowned deeply. _Where did he- _His eyes enlarged, and turned his head.

"Sir!" Rukia gasped.

"-Shit!" His face was instantly met with a strong kick that sent him flying towards the wall. Rukia watched with horror, he cleared her leader with a single kick! She took out her pistol immediately, pointing the weapon at him with anger and fear. Her breathing became rapid as the man turned to her and walked slowly. Leaning beside her ear, he whispered.

_Follow me._

Rukia's violet orb widened as her lip trembled. He ran pass her with the speed of sound, making her dark hair fly. Gritting her teeth, she immediately turned her body, and ran after the man, not knowing what she will get herself into. But her mind was currently filled with one word, vengeance.

* * *

**End of Case Four: Part I**

* * *

**boomz.**


	14. Case Four: Part II

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Case Four**

**Part II**

* * *

She sprinted, not caring the eyes of the guests in the house, not caring their surprised looks. She had to catch that man. She had to. He dashed through the main door of the house and exited the building. Rukia gritted her teeth and followed after him. Their actions surprised Ichigo, who was sitting at the steps, doing his duty. He jumped and stood up, wide eyes staring at the retreating black figure and Rukia.

"What the hell, Rukia!" He yelled, but she ignored him. She can't lose the pursuit. The man turned his head slightly, revealing his amused green eyes behind the mask and that made her growl. He must disappear from the world, that's what she decided long ago. She'll never forget the grieve she had experienced because of his existence.

"Black Spade..." She gritted through her teeth.

* * *

Ichigo rushed up to the room, and only found a frightened old man and his squad members injured. Toushiro was leaning against the wall and Ichigo do not know if he was conscious or not. Deciding to try his luck, he knelt beside him and shook his shoulder.

"Oi, Toushiro, what happened?" Ichigo asked worriedly. The whitey just swayed as he shook, white hair covering his face. Ichigo concluded that he's not awake. Until, a hand gripped his and removed it roughly. The leader wiped his bleeding nose with the back of his gloved hand fiercely. Toushiro stood up and used the wall as a support to stabilize his swaying form. He punched the wall hard, leaving a crack on the concrete. And he took off, walking out of the room.

"What..?" He muttered. He had never seen such murderous intent coming out of the leader before in his entire life. He was snarling and his eyes shone pure anger, aquamarine orbs filled with rage. Ichigo gulped as cold sweat dropped. "The fuck...?"

It was just a kick, he told himself. A fucking kick that sent him to the wall, and made his nose bleed. It was really unusual, considering that no human can send a person flying with just a swing of a leg, unless he's not human. Toushiro snarled, dashing pass the shocked looks of some of the politicians and exited the building. No one kicks him and gets away with it. In addition, a certain Kuchiki Rukia disobeyed his instructions. _No on acts alone. _And that fueled his already angered soul.

All the fucking things that pulled out his furious personality.

"Fucking bad day." He stomped, leaving a crack on the tiled floor as he walked away under the night sky.

* * *

Where did he go? Rukia looked around frantically, seeing not a single soul except a few stray cats lurking around. It's late, so people are usually at home during this timing. She lost her target for awhile now as he disappeared suddenly, blending in the darkness. Rukia clenched her pistol tightly, she can't lose him, not today. Extremely cautious of her surroundings, her violet orb scanned everywhere precisely, until she saw that familiar figure again. He ran into a building that seemed abandoned and shut the door hardly.

Without a second thought, she followed him. Slowly getting closer to the door. She raised her pistol, preparing for any kind of attack. Using the other hand, she slowly pushed the door open.

Creaaakkk...

The rusted door made noises in protest. Taking a step in, she entered the dark building, everything was pitch black as there were no lighting available. She couldn't see a single thing except for her feet, as the moonlight gave vision.

"Where is he..." She muttered softly to herself and took another step forward.

However, she stopped her track when someone hissed into her ears. "Hisana..." Rukia's eyes widened and she almost screamed. She snapped her body around and glared at the man standing in front of her. He used his feet to slowly shut the door behind him and locked it, closing them from the outside world. His green eyes smiled, pure malice leaking from it. Rukia's breathing became heavier, her shoulders going up and down rapidly. "You look just like her..." He said with excitement and leaned forward. "I can't wait to push that knife into you, like how I did to her..." He whispered word by word.

Filled with anger, she pressed the trigger and shot directly at him. He dodge it easily by jumping in the air, behind her once again. Rukia swung her leg to the back, but was caught by him. "Don't be too hasty." He taunted. Rukia growled and twisted her body, jumping away from him. She charged forward, elbowed him in the stomach but was also avoided easily by him. Not giving up, she squatted down and swiped her leg, making him off-balanced and fall. Taking the chance, she sat above him and pointed her pistol directly on his forehead.

"I'm going to kill you." She growled.

He just chuckled and replied, "Like your sister, you are also good... She was the first who gave me the excitement in killing..." She gasped when a knife was pressed to her neck which made her back off, scrambling on the floor. He sat up and leaned over her, "Now, let me pierce through your heart, like how I exactly did with your sister, my little angel..." He laughed and pointed the knife above her chest, directly where her heart is. Even with her amoured vest, she felt so vulnerable.

Unlike just now, Rukia was filled with fear now. She trained so hard for this, to be like her sister, to kill this particular man who murdered her cruelly. And she is going to die like how her sister did? Her lips trembled and her eyes widened with fear. On instinct, she pushed him away with all her strength, stood up and ran away from him, towards the darkness in the building.

"Run, run away, my angel. But I will eventually catch you." He laughed. Rukia cringed as she sprinted away, his laughter fading away as she distanced herself from the madman. How much did she overestimate herself? She was obviously not in the calibre to kill him. She was too overwhelmed by vengeance and went after him, and that's what he wanted exactly. Her teammates were now blocks away and she was helpless. How careless of her, and now she will have to pay for her actions. By dying.

Panting hard and running around aimlessly in the darkness, every step carelessly revealed her location. Holding the pistol she was issued tightly to her chest, she ducked and hid in a small cardboard, shutting the door hastily.

"Hah-hahah...Hahh..." She panted miserably, shutting her eyes tight and trying to stop her erratic breathing. He will find her sooner or later, he definitely will. Clutching the pistol tightly and leaning against the wall of the metallic box that hid her, she used her other hand to remove the device from the back of her pants. "Is anyone there..?" She whispered, still catching her breath. "I'm... in the abandoned building a few blocks away... Please provide help immediately..."

"...fgh..drt.."The reply was not comprehensible. The distance was quite huge and she doubt the walkie-talkie could handle it. Rukia cursed softly and she gritted her teeth. So this is how she's going to die? Just like this? Her mind shifted to her family and friends, her colleagues. They will find her. They will_ definitely_ find her.

Clipping the device back to her pants, she jumped suddenly. Cold sweat broke once again. Fear took over her entire soul as her body trembled with terror. She was literally petrified.

"My little angel. Where are you~?" The voice said from a distance. He is still quite far, maybe about five minutes and he will find her. Each of his footsteps were like horror to her. Clank, clank, clank. His steps became louder and louder. "Don't hide from me, I'll be sad..." It was a lot louder now. He's in the room.

"I_ love_ it when you play games with me..." There is a hint of happiness in his voice and she was utterly disgusted by it. She shivered and shut her eyes.

Clank.

_Clank._

**Clank.**

And it stopped.

"_Found you._" He whispered in her ears. Rukia jumped and pushed him away, trying to run away once again. But he got hold of her wrist and pulled her back. She retorted by using her other hand with the pistol to punch him in the face, but it simply grazed his mask. Pushing her towards the wall, he released her for a second. But kneed her abdomen, causing her to gasp. Her breath stopped for a second as her eyes widened with pain. She slid down the wall, clenching her should-be-badly-bruised stomach tightly. She winced as her eyes narrowed with pain. She coughed miserably as saliva escaped from the side of her mouth and tears threatened to escape her eyes. That hurt so fucking badly.

"Hehe, seeing you like this makes me feel so amazing..." He chuckled and knelt in front of her. He took out his knife again and cut the side of her vest, removing the amour. Throwing it to the side, he then pressed the knife against her cheek, sliding it down which caused her skin to cut. He stopped where her heart is, and slowly added pressure. Still wincing, she felt the sharp blade digging torturously slow into her.

Is she going to die the same way her sister did?

She thought she will.

Until.

The madman was sent flying away from Rukia. Her teary eyes widened and she turned her head to see a furious man. His feline yellow eyes bright in the darkness. The moonlight then shone onto him and revealed a really, really angry Toushiro. His frown deepened and he gritted his teeth angrily, his canine was sharper than usual but in this situation, no one really cared.

Toushiro kicked the man to the face, similar to how he kicked him before.

"Payback's a bitch, huh?" Toushiro cocked his head, wide angry yellow eyes glaring at the male.

* * *

**End of Case Four: Part II**

* * *

**Fun Facts:**

**-Toushiro hates losing. **

**-Rukia is a very hasty girl. **

**Maybe these will explain their actions in this chapter? (I made them up. idk if in the real manga they really acts that way. But that's just how I though they were lol)**


	15. Case Four: Part III

**Chapter 15 everyone! Now let's see what the hell the masked man wants.**

**p/s: ugh, writing a fight scene is too tough. Please pardon my mistakes or anything that doesn't make sense. (I'm still new in action scenes)**

* * *

**Case Four**

**Part III**

* * *

His feline yellow orb reflected pure anger as he furrowed his brows. He growled angrily, revealing his white teeth and his canines were sharper than usual. He's just like a beast that hunts his preys down.

That eye again. Rukia thought as she looked at him through her narrowed eyes.

"Payback's a bitch, huh?" He snarled, cocking his head as he glared at the figure on the ground. Rukia could only watch weakly at the side, her abdomen was bruised pretty badly. She wanted to cry. Not only she didn't manage to avenge her sister, she disobeyed orders and almost died. She shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to show anymore weakness.

The man laughed as he sat up, clutching on his mask which was destroyed at the bottom due to the kick, revealing his bleeding mouth. "Definitely." He chuckled. "Now this makes me want to kill you too." He then licked the blood off his lip and hoisted himself up.

"I will destroy you first before that happens." Toushiro glared at him with his wide, ferocious yellow eyes. He then unsheathed his precious dagger and leapt off, aiming for his throat first. The man repelled it using his own knife. Toushiro jumped back before going forward again and swung his leg. The man deflected it using his arms, but was however pushed back a little. He grabbed the leg and lifted it over, causing the whitey to slam on the floor.

"Oof!" The man approached him with the knife in his hand but Toushiro recovered quickly, using his hands to push him off the ground, sending both of his feet directly towards the stomach of the man. The man staggered back and taking this chance, he sent a punch at the same area, doubling the pain. Adrenaline rushed in his entire body and he felt himself grinning, this is not like him, but who cares, he's enjoying this.

The man threw his knife out of a sudden, and Toushiro dodged it narrowly, the blade still managed to graze his cheek. And in a split second, he was punched on the chin and he stumbled backwards. In rage, the whitey sped near him and swiped his leg, causing the man to go off balanced and fall. He stomped using all of his leg power on the abdomen. The man coughed as he spat out blood. Toushiro stepped on his wrist, causing the bone to crack and he knelt above him.

"Now, who the fuck are you." He growled as he removed the mask. And the unexpected happened.

The same bright yellow eyes looked back into his with amusement. Those yellow orbs with slit pupils... The man laughed, revealing his bloodied teeth and sharp canines. Toushiro's eyes widened, his own yellow orb staring at the other yellow pair of eyes incredulously. "Heh, Aizen-sama will be so proud of you." He grinned before pushing him away.

Rukia watched the exchange confused. What happened...? Toushiro was left sitting on the floor as the man jumped away. He grinned with malice. "Now, it's time for me to go." He took out another knife and lifted it to his chest. "It was fun. Goodbye, Hitsugaya Toushiro." He then turned to Rukia. "And I will miss you, my little angel."

"Wait!" Toushiro yelled, trying to stop him.

But it was too late, he already stabbed himself right where his heart was. His body fell on the ground heavily, yellow eyes returned to green.

Toushiro cursed and punched the floor. He might be a clue to where Aizen is, and now he's dead. He snapped his head when he heard a sob. Rukia was sniffing at the side, clutching her stomach tightly.

He almost forgot about her.

Walking to her side, he squatted down beside her. "You alright?" He asked plainly. Rukia continued to sob softly, but she suddenly slipped her arms around his waist and pressed her face to his chest. Toushiro, shocked by the action, just stayed quiet and dare not to touch her.

What a bad day indeed. A woman breaking down in front of him after disobeying him and him losing a valuable clue to Aizen.

"Fuck." He cursed softly.

* * *

**Location: Sereitei HQ, Infirmary**

**Time: 00:05**

"What the fuck did I say?" The whitey growled as he slammed his hand on the metallic table.

"Come on, Toushiro, everyone makes mistakes right?" Ichigo said.

Matsumoto nodded. "Y-yeah, she just wanted to catch the murderer badly, that's why she ran after him alone..." She said.

Toushiro chuckled with no humor. "And then get killed? She would have died if I didn't arrive on time." He spat. "When I reached, he was about to pierce that fucking blade into her heart." He patted his left chest.

"B-but..."

"Get out, all of you. I want to talk to her alone." He growled. The rest of the members walked out in defeat, sighing at the same time. The door was shut, and only a furious Toushiro and a quiet Rukia was left inside.

Rukia just stared at her hand with her swollen eyes. Her abdomen was treated just now and she was currently resting on the bed. Toushiro roughly pulled a chair beside the bed and sat down, glaring straight at her.

"So what the hell was wrong with you." Not a question, but a statement. He said, almost shouting. His face scrunched up angrily.

No reply. "I know you are not deaf." He then held her chin and turned her face towards him. "Talk." He commanded.

Her reddened eyes stared at his own hard ones. She bit her lip and furrowed. "I was going to get revenge. For my sister's death..." She started softly. Toushiro sighed, vengeance is always the one causing trouble. "That man, he killed her inhumanly. I still remember the way her body looked. A hole above her chest... Her heart dug out... And her soulless eyes wide, staring into space even though she was dead." Rukia covered her mouth with her left hand. Just mentioning it made her feel nauseous. "You know squad STAR? She was in it."

"They were eradicated." Said Toushiro.

Rukia nodded softly, eyes starting to sting again. "The same man, killed all of them. My sister was the only one left, and she put up a fight against him as there were many bruises. I was in despair, I wanted to complete her job, to avenge her. That's why, I chose this occupation." She turned to look at him.

"B-but I was too overwhelmed by my emotions and fear, and was unable to fight. I'm sorry." She apologized softly. "I'm sorry." She said again.

Toushiro frowned. "Vengeance is never a good thing. Nothing good will ever happen from it." He clenched his fists and stood up. "This is your last chance. Anymore kind of this shit, you are out." He sighed tiredly and walked out of the infirmary.

Rukia stared at his retreating figure. He's harsh, yes. But she could sense care in his words. He cared for all of his teammates. That's why he didn't want anyone to be alone with any attacker. Her other teammates were great too. They kept trying, trying to help their leader, even though it was to no avail. Even when they knew their leader's attitude, they still protected her, afraid that she would be in deep trouble. But luckily she's not.

Rukia smiled softly. She have such an awesome team, and yet she still wanted to do fight alone. How silly. "I'm sorry nee-san. I'm so stupid." She whispered. "I won't do anything silly from now on. I will never let vengeance get over my head, never."

_I'm glad._

Her eyes widened. That voice...

_I hated it when you suffer because of me. Thus I'm glad that you've let go..._

Rukia choked a sob and smiled, tears welling up in her eyes.

_I will always, always love both of you, Rukia and Byakuya._

"Same here." And her eyelids became heavier, then she drifted to sleep...

* * *

**End of Case Four**

* * *

**YESSSS. DONE YAY.**

**OK. EXPLANATION COS I THOUGHT I NEEDED TO DO IT.**

**-Rukia is not weak. She's actually quite agile and good at shooting. But she was just to scared to fight back. (She just joined ehemm. Not much experience.) And I'm sure any of us will be scared when a crazy shithead wants to kill you cruelly. (except Toushiro lol)**

**-That yellow iris is some stuff related to Aizen. (including the sharpened teeth) More to be revealed in later chapters! Just think of it as drinking red bull and it gives you wings. Hint.**

**Ok I shall not say anymore. Otherwise I will spoil everything. :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D **

**So Rukia's mystery is solved! Look forward for the next arc. **


	16. Case Five: Prologue

**New arc, new characters! It's bout time man. + small cute interaction at the beginning.**

* * *

**Case Five**

**Prologue**

* * *

_The same yellow orb with slit pupils looked back into his._ Toushiro gritted his teeth as he slid his shaver down his chin. _Bloodied teeth with sharp canines grinned._ He clenched the shaver tightly, and it seemed like it could break.

_Aizen-sama will be proud of you._

He slammed his shaver down to the sink with a loud bang. He panted softly and glared at his own reflection. Furrowed eyebrows and teeth clenched. Nose scrunched as he glared at himself with disgust. His irises turned yellow slowly, usual circled pupil slowly turning to slits.

**_When are you letting me out?~_**

"Woof..." A small fluff nuzzled to his feet. Toushiro snapped out of his rage and looked down to his feet. Hyou was whimpering sadly, rubbing his furry body to his leg. It was like the dog understood his emotions. Toushiro's hard eyes softened. He bent down and took the white fluff into his arms, lifting him up.

"Sorry, Hyou." He pressed his cheek to the animal's furry head. The albino dog then barked with happiness. Toushiro then looked back to his reflection. Aquamarine orbs staring back at him. Not yellow, but normal. He sighed with relief, and exited the bathroom. "Thanks, bud." He lifted the fluff to his face level.

"Woof!" Hyou barked back with joy.

" Let's get you something to eat." He carried the albino puppy out to the living room, where the puppy usually resides. Walking over to the puppy's corner, he gently put the animal down on the floor. "What do you want?" Toushiro asked softly, taking a packet of dog biscuits and a container of minced meat. The dog happily pawed at the packet, anticipating his food. "Alright, since you want it." He chuckled lightly, pouring the bone shaped-like biscuits into the puppy's bowl. The small fluff started munching on his food immediately, giving a satisfying bark occasionally. Gently petting its head, Toushiro smiled sadly.

Only this little guy can lighten his heart a little. But he know, it's not enough for all the things he have endured and suffered.

_"Hyou, snack time!" The albino puppy jumped happily around the brunette girl. She laughed at the puppy's enthusiastic action. Toushiro joined in and laughed as well._

The puppy stopped eating for a moment and whined depressingly. "You miss her, don't you." Hyou looked at him with a sad glint in his eyes.

"Me too."

* * *

The raven-haired girl leaned against the object, cocking her head to the side and looked through the telescopic sight with concentration. Her ear muffs blocked any distractions as her violet orb aimed the target. Shifting a little for better accuracy, she took in a deep breath,

And pressed the trigger. The bullet flew with high speed and struck the target.

Bullseye.

Rukia winced as she pushed herself up. The recoil was huge as usual. And in addition, the rifle hit her bruised abdomen a little. She removed her ear muffs and rubbed her stomach with a sigh. It's been almost a week since that incident and she got over it pretty well. No case for the week and she was getting bored of resting. Thus, she decided to visit the shooting range for the first time and practice. Seems like her sharpshooting skills haven't rust.

Returning her gaze to the target, she smiled with triumph. Since she was always the top in shooting back during the training school with a high percentage, this was easy for her. Standing up, she dusted her clothes and returned the rifles. Unknowingly, throughout the process, a certain red head was watching her closely. She took out her phone and noticed a message from Matsumoto.

_Come back right nowwwwwwww!_

Rukia raised her brow, wondering what was the rush. She locked her phone and slipped it into her pocket, running out of the place. During her haste, she accidentally bumled into someone.

"Oof! I'm sorry." She took a glance at the person. Male with red hair tied up and have tattoos all over. One word: Scary.

"It's alright." His voice was as expected, rough. Taking another bow, Rukia then ran off, not wanting anymore interactions with him.

* * *

"What's up?" The raven-haired girl asked as she pushed the door open. She noticed that all of the squad members were seated with a solemn look and the leader, holding a folder in his hands was seated on the table. He turned his gaze towards her, cerulean pair of impassive eyes looking at her.

Rukia turned hot for a moment, remembering how she cried and hugged him like a kid. And I don't remember him hugging me back, how embarrassing... She thought as she laughed humorlessly in her brain.

"Business." He simply said. Rukia coughed lightly and composed herself. She then walked to her seat with nimble steps. Plopping down on the cushioned chair, she sighed lightly.

She turned her head towards a certain blonde and whispered, "What's wrong?" Matsumoto glanced at her and looked back to the front, leaning towards the girl.

"A new case maybe." She whispered back.

Rukia nodded and straightened herself, looking to the front.

"New case today." Toushiro started. Matsumoto nudged the girl with her elbow, wiggling her brow with a smirk. Rukia chuckled softly. "But for this case, we will collaborate with another squad."

"Collaborate?" Rukia whispered to Matsumoto.

"To work together with." Matsumoto whispered back.

"I know that, but with who."

"I don't know, but collaborations are rare. They are usually issued by the higher-ups." Rukia nodded again.

"We will work with squad KEN this time." A groan was heard. Ichigo buried his face in his palm, not liking the news. Rukia raises a brow, wondering what was the matter. "They will be here any minute." Toushiro continued, ignoring the groans of the orange head.

And immediately, the door swung open roughly. Rukia jumped at her seat, what was that? Matsumoto rolled her eyes. They are still as rough as ever. Ichigo's groans became louder, Toushiro and Ishida have no reactions.

"Sup!" A unfamiliar voice greeted. His head was bald and shiny and he have a fierce look.

"My, Ikkaku, can't we enter more gracefully?" Another unfamiliar voice said, but it was more feminine. He have a shoulder length hair with feathers sticking out of it. Nothing from him screams manly.

A huge person followed after, and Rukia was awed. He looks really strong, like really really strong. His eyepatch made him look scarier. Then, the last person entered. A striking red hair tied up and a bandana wrapped around his forehead. His have tattoos on his body.

Didn't she meet him just now?

The red head turned towards her, and his face brightened.

* * *

**End of Case Five: Prologue**

* * *

**Finally added some other characters in. (: By the descriptions, you guys should have guessed, the new characters are Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Renji. And squad KEN was named after Kenpachi. Cos idk what to name them haha.**

**Look forward to the next chapter!**


End file.
